


More than Blood

by melca36



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Family, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Mystery, Sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melca36/pseuds/melca36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly five years after the events of Inquisition; Dorian is horrified when hearing a non-reformist group against Divine Victoria massacred the majority of Gregory Trevelyan’s family and is  stunned upon learning  that Gregory readily accepted the offer to be the official ambassador for the Free Marches and would be coming to Tevinter with his niece who survived the massacre.<br/>As old feelings start to resurface, a surprise visit from Cole and a strange and haunting dream give Dorian cause to worry about Gregory's emotional and mental state but the greatest shock comes when he sees him stepping off the ship with his niece prompting him to wonder about fate, destiny and if they were meant to be together.<br/><b>Author NOTE added 9/9/2015 <b> This is an Alternate Universe Story so <b>nothing</b> about the last Trespasser DLC will be mentioned or included</b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Dorian/Trevelyan Fans who messaged me nice PMs :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Dorian%2FTrevelyan+Fans+who+messaged+me+nice+PMs+%3A%29).



Chapter 1: The Beginning 

  
**_(A/N: Flashbacks/Dream are in Italics)_**

Dorian Pavus let out a sigh as he stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the entrance of his estate. After six months of training in Nevarra, it was good to be home. He looked forward to bathing in his own tub, sleeping in his own bed and eating Tevinter Cuisine. 

“Welcome back.” 

Turning around, he smiled when seeing Maevaras Tilani coming down the path. Since this was the estate district, their homes were within walking distance and they would frequently visit. Having known Maevaris for years, she had become a mentor of sorts, as well as one of his staunchest allies and closest friends. 

The destruction of Corypheus and the Venatori had brought change in Tevinter. The magisters who shared his beliefs now wielded the most power and Maevaris was their leader and while there were still struggles; Tevinter was on a different path now. The bravado his people hid behind was slowly and meticulously being peeled away. Upon his return; he was shocked to discover for every person who hated him, there were two who viewed him as a hero and inspiration for them to speak out. He lived freely in the open now as did many of his countrymen and countrywomen. Many of the traditionalists hated him for it but he didn't care for he knew those stuck in the past would eventually die and this period of change for his country would pave the way for future generations. 

“Mae! Come to welcome me back?” Dorian rushed over and hugged her as the servants carried his bags inside. “Its so good to see you. Come have a drink with me and you can give me the latest news.” 

“Its good to see you my boy,” Maevaris smiled anxiously. “A drink would be nice because this visit is _more_ than just for the purpose of bringing you up to date on the latest gossip.” 

“What is it?” Dorian looked at her and could see the solemnity of her expression. “Did something happen? Are my parents alright?” 

With the exception of seeing his parents at the occasional party or at the Magistorium, Dorian avoided them and they reciprocated. While his father did tell him he was proud of him and accepted the fact he was living his own life; the disappointment that his dreams would never be realized still lingered. Dorian was cordial when seeing them but it was easier for him to maintain a distance. 

“They’re fine,” Maevaris replied. “I spoke to your father recently and he mentioned being impressed that you decided to train with the mortalitasi in Nevarra.” 

“He did?” Dorian raised a brow. “Well the next time I see him I will not be telling him that my time in Nevarra was torturous and aside from my abilities being sharpened, the experience made me prefer simple no nonsense Tevinter style necromancy.” Dorian reached for the decanter and two goblets as Maevaris sat down. 

“So tell me of the latest news,” Dorian said poured the brandy before sitting down. “The last two months I was in the middle of some Nevarra forest so I’m a bit out of touch.” 

“Dorian I _tried_ getting touch with you,” Maevaris looked at him anxiously as she picked up the goblet. “The non reformist rebels against Divine Victoria’s reforms attacked again. They hit Ostwick.” 

“Gregory,” Dorian dropped the goblet. “He can’t be… I would have felt…” 

“No,” Maevaris shook her head. “Gregory is fine.” 

While the Venatori essentially faded out, the South was facing their own supremacists. A large group against Divine Victoria's reforms was causing havoc in the South. Trading routes were being attacked and the occasional chantry set ablaze. 

“Thank the Maker,” Dorian sighed then looked at Mae’s face. “But something _did happen_ there. You would _not_ have tried to contact me if it was not important.” 

"Yes," Maevaris nodded her head sadly. “The non reformist group wanted to send a message this time. They massacred the majority of Gregory’s family. It happened during a ball they were holding." 

“Maker,” Dorian sank back against the settee and looked at Maevaris. “Everyone?” 

“By some miracle, Gregory’s youngest niece survived. A young man brought her to the soldiers that made it to the estate but he disappeared before they could get his name. He also has two cousins who were not present during the attacks. One was serving in the military and stationed Griffon Wing Keep and the other serves Divine Victoria in Orlais.” 

"Oh no,” Dorian shook his head. “He always had a good relationship with his father and oldest sister but his mother and brothers stayed away from him since he was a mage. I remember his letters. He told me when he arrived in Ostwick they were in the crowd as he stepped off the ship. His mother embraced him and his brothers bowed before him. They made amends. His oldest brother’s wife went into early labor and he helped deliver his niece. They gave him the honor of naming her since she was the first Trevelyan granddaughter. Greg used some letters from Cassandra’s and Leliana’s names and came up with Callie. Callie Josephine Trevelyan. He was so... proud. He loved all his nephews but in his letters, he mentioned looking forward to watching her grow up. I guess helping deliver into this world gave him them this special connection.” 

"I attended the funeral as Tevinter’s representative. Gregory felt his niece was too young to attend the funeral but I met her at the reception afterwards. Callie is adorable but she’s so…young. She doesn’t remember what happened… which is a good thing but she called out for her mother and father a few times and it was heartbreaking to hear her.” 

“Do you know how Gregory found out?” 

“I spoke with Varric at the funeral. After giving a lecture on rift magic at Cousland University, Gregory was a guest of the king and queen. Divine Victoria still maintains her network and when word reached the palace a week later it was Queen Elissa who broke the news to him. Afterwards, King Alistair arranged for one the fastest ships of his fleet to take him back to Ostwick.” 

“Kaffas! Damn mortalitasi and that vigil. I should have been there for him!” Dorian slammed his hand against the table. 

“I spoke with Gregory and explained how I tried to get in touch with you in Nevarra. He was very understanding about it.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I should have been there. We parted amicably before I returned to Tevinter. We kept in touch with letters. _I should have been there for him._ ” 

“You did stop writing though,” Maevaris reminded him. 

“I only did that because I was seeing Nigel at the time.” 

“You have your chance to make up for it because he’s coming to Tevinter.” 

Gregory…is coming here? He’s coming to Tevinter?” Dorian’s eyes widened. 

"Remember before you left the magisterium wanted diplomatic relations to continue to improve? After the funeral, I offered him the position as ambassador for the Free Marches and he readily accepted. He’s been given full diplomatic status.” 

“I knew there was an interest in appointing an ambassador. I just…. didn’t expect it to be Greg.” 

“Its quite the boon to have the former inquisitor as ambassador and should help Tevinter continue to grow and hopefully we'll get more ambassadors. Josephine told me Greg has been basically acting as diplomat since he stepped down as inquisitor. 

"Dare I ask what did you think of him?" Dorian asked. 

"I wish we met under different circumstances.," Maevaris smiled sadly. "Greg is as handsome as you described. He was very appreciative of the support he's recieved. It was also...touching to see him so devoted to his niece. I told him you were in Nevarra undergoing some rigorous necromancy training and that I tried to reach you. He was very understanding about it. I have to admit I was surprised when he didn't even hesitate when I offered him the ambassadorship. " 

"Its ironic to think he and his niece will be safer here," Dorian remarked. "There will be some who resent his presence but he'll be left alone." 

"Yes," Maevaris agreed. "Because of who he is, if anything happened to him, it would destroy the progress we've made and incite a war that we don't have the resources for. The most some will do is make their disdain known." 

"How is he? What was the funeral like? I just need to know how is he... coping?" 

"The funeral was one of the most moving events I have ever been part of. There were representatives from all the countries, a massive honor guard lead by Cullen and Cassandra, there was even a Dalish clan present and Victoria Divine spoke at the service. Gregory kept his composure but he was visibly moved by the amount of people and dignitaries that showed up to pay their respects." 

"I know Greg," Dorian shook his head. "He blames himself for what happened." 

"I'm sure the two of you will end up friends," Maevaris said encouragingly. "And maybe you will even be able to help alleviate the grief he does have." 

"I don't know if that's possible," Dorian sighed. "I've never been friends with anybody I've been intimate with. "And Greg and Nigel are the only ones that I considered relationships." 

"Nigel," Maevaris scoffed. "He was only with you because of your acclaim." 

"I know," Dorian poured himself a drink. "Why do you think we're no longer together? It also didn't help that he was so damn controlling." 

"You are _better off_ ," Maevaris declared. "And given what you shared with Gregory I think becoming friends will be far easier than you think." 

"Perhaps," Dorian looked away. "When he is supposed to arrive?" 

"He's supposed to be here in three weeks. The last I heard is that Charger group located one of the strongholds belonging to the non reformist rebels. In Varric's last letter he said Gregory insisted on going with them when they planned to assault it. He also has to deal with his family's holdings before coming here." 

"I'm glad Bull is with him. He will stop Greg if he goes too far." 

"I met him at the reception after the funeral. He's rather charming and quite the flirt. He's not like those Tal Vashoth brutes some of the magister's keep. 

"Why does it sound like you are attracted to him? Never mind. I _don't_ want to know. Have arrangements been made on where Gregory and his niece will be residing?" 

"Yes," Maevaris nodded. "Alexius's estate is being renovated and speakng of which, as a gesture of good will, Alexius will be returning to Tevinter. I've agreed to take charge of him. He'll be under guard, conducting magical research in one of my towers. We've written a few times. Since Corypheus's defeat, he's nearly back to being the man he once was and deeply regrets his actions. He wants to spend his remaining years doing some good." 

"Alexis's estate is across the way. I have a view of it from my balcony. " 

"I thought Gregory should live close to us," Maevaris explained. 

"I supposed thats a good idea," Dorian agreed. "It gladdens my heart to know Alexius has found himself again though. Perhaps I'll even visit him. 

"Livius Erimond will be coming back to Tevinter too," Maevaris glared. "With the Inquisition finally disbanding, nobody wants to deal with him." 

"But he's been rotting in a cell since Greg sentenced him. He initially wanted to kill Livius but I convinced him not to. Solas did some sort of spell where he made Livius think its always the same day he got sentenced. He's lived that same day over and over. He doesn't even know Corypheus is dead. I do remember that spell is supposed to break the moment he lays eyes on Greg." 

"So that means he doesn't know his family was stripped of their titles and holdings," Maevaris grinned. "I always hated that bastard so its going to be a glorious moment to see him realize he lost everything before one of his own kills him." 

"He certainly won't be thrilled when he sees who welds the most power now," Dorian chuckled. 

"Indeed," Maevaris laughed. "We're not the only ones who are going to enjoy witnessing his final downfall. I'm glad you convinced Gregory to keep Livius alive." 

"Greg was always fair when he had to make judgments although I do recall it took some convincing when it came to Livius," Dorian remembered. 

"Livius is arriving on a different ship. I'm planning to implement extra security for his arrival," Maevaris set her glass. "I also have to hire staff for Gregory. He's bringing a nanny for Callie and a bodyguard. He also requested no fanfare for his arrival but agreed to a reception after he settles in." 

"That sounds like Greg," Dorian yawned. 

"Oh dear. You just got back. I should let you rest," Maevaris got up. "When I read the ship manifest and learned of your return. I figured I should tell you." 

"I appreciate it Mae," Dorian nodded and stood up. 

"Go get some sleep," Maevaris kissed Dorian on the cheek. "I'll let myself out. We'll talk soon," 

He watched her leave then got up to speak to his butler before heading upstairs. 

\------------------- 

Dorian reached into the drawer and unrolled a large piece of parchment and smiled. When getting to know Greg he discovered that aside from being a very skilled mage, he was also a talented artist. He found this in his bags a few days after he left Skyhold. It was a simple sketch of them sitting close together on the settee. Their eyes were closed in the drawing and they each had an arm around each other. He had captured one of the quiets moments they'd often share after returning from a long trek. 

Closing his eyes he went back to a moment in Haven a few weeks after the events of Redcliffe. The mages were still adjusting to the realization they were allies and not wards. He had officially joined the Inquisition. Gregory had a tub in his cabin and was kind enough to invite him to use it instead of the communal bathing area that consisted of a tun inside of a tent. The tub was already filled and waiting for him as he entered the cabin but the sketches that adorned the walls immediately captured his attention. 

_"You did all of these?" They're wonderful. You're not only a mage but an artist."_

_"I also have a knack for alchemy and I delivered a baby once but don't mention that to Adan. He'll get cranky. "_

_"Better not tell Josephine you delivered a baby," Dorian laughed. "She would tell everyone and they would want the Herald of Andrastre to deliver their children."_

_"Don't remind me," Gregory groaned. "Its bad enough she has me sketch the occasional dignitaries that visit. "_

_"Speaking of which," Dorian folded his arms. "You've made sketches of everyone but me. "_

_"Actually I did a sketch of you," Gregory reached for a sketch book and opened it before handing it to him. "There you go."_

_"This is absolutely marvelous. You've captured me perfectly."_

_"Well you did say I was a man who **knew** quality," Gregory winked. _

_"Yes. Yes I did," Dorian grinned._

_"I need to head to the chantry to meet some dignitary thats here. There's plenty of towels of the chair."_

_"You don't sound thrilled to be going to chantry."_

_"I'd rather be here dispelling more myths about life in the circle than have some noble blowhard kiss my ass."_

_"And what myths might those be?"_

_"I'm sure you still have assumptions about... certain things and the next time we get a chance to chat, we can discuss it further. Now I better head off before Josephine sends one her assistants looking for me. "_

_"I look forward to it, Herald," Dorian smiled._

_"Please. I'd rather be called Gregory or Greg. It wears on me to be referred to as Herald all the time."_

_"Alright," Dorian chuckled._

_"Thank you."_

_"Amatus I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," Dorian sighed as he put the sketch away. As he went to his bed to sit down he stopped when the realization hit him. The young man who saved Greg's niece, the one who brought her to the soldiers then disappeared had to have been Cole._

"Cole, wherever you are...thank you for saving Greg's niece. And I hope..." 

"You're welcome Dorian." 

Dorian stumbled back and turned to see Cole standing by the fireplace looking at him. He looked exactly as he last saw him. 

"Cole," Dorian clutched his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?" 

"You called my name so I answered," Cole walked towards him. "And no, it happened so fast, there were too many of them. They cursed her name and his name as they cut and hacked their way through the people who were begging for their lives, begging for their children's lives. Their anger and hate was as thick as the blood that coated the floor." 

"How...how did you save Gregory's niece?" 

"I found her mother but it was too late for her," Cole looked away. "She told me to look in the chest before she died and that's what I did. Callie was in there. Covered in her mother's blood; she was terrified. I made her forget then carried her out." 

"Thank the Maker for you Cole," Dorian touched his shoulder. 

"Dorian he has lost himself. When you see him he will look the way you remembered and he may seem fine but...he's not. He exists only for her. He lives only for her. His guilt has cast him adrift because his mark...it made him see what happened, he saw that I saved her and he lives it over and over every night always wondering if he could have done something differently to prevent what happened." 

'You have to _help_ him Cole," Dorian ordered. 

"He doesn't want my help so I look out for Callie." 

"Don't people see you?" 

"They always forget or I am referred to as Callie's imaginary friend." 

"I suppose that makes sense. Where are they now?" 

"They are on a ship making their way here and yes Dorian...before leaving, we found the stronghold and we destroyed them. The Iron Bull is so worried that he is coming here to help." 

"I need a drink," Dorian closed his eyes. 

"You can help him Dorian," Cole said. 

"I don't need this!" Dorian lamented as he opened his eyes only to find Cole gone. 

"Maybe I am still on the ship and this is bad dream from being seasick," He undid his clothes and looked at the bed. 

"Sleep. Thats what I need," Dorian let out a sigh then blew out the candle on his nightstand. 

_Dorian opened his eyes and sneezed when he found himself sitting on bedroll surrounded by tall grass. > _

_"And of course I'm dreaming and about to be tempted," Dorian stood up. "Alright demon, give it your best shot._

_"Its not a demon Dorian. Its just me."_

_"Solas!"_

_He turned to see Solas standing a few feet from him. He looked exactly as he did before disappearing._

_Dorian found himself standing by the shore of a lake. Looking out to the distance he saw Greg sitting in a boat drifting in the waves._

_"Greg!"_

_"He can't hear you Dorian. As Cole said his guilt keeps him adrift._

_"You disappeared after Corypheus...."_

_"This is **not** about me Dorian. You see, I owe you an apology of sorts because you are a man of your word. While your country still has a long way to go and still has its struggles ahead, your actions have changed its course. Many of your people have emerged from their delusion. It looks like slavery will eventually be eradicated from your country. You've done well and you will continue to do well. _

_"Thank you but what does this have to do with Greg?"_

_"The two are not finished changing the world yet but...he needs you and I'm here to show you his memories...so that you can understand...so that you can help."_

_Dorian found himself standing on a dock, watching Gregory stepping off the ship as people cheered. He saw an older man in his sixties rush toward him and he realized it was Gregory's father. The woman behind him had Gregory's eyes and realized that was his oldest sister. Dorian could see Gregory was overwhelmed as they embraced. He saw an older woman and two men walking towards him. Some other women and a bunch of boys of varying ages surrounded him. He watched the older woman anxiously step closer to Gregory. She was crying as she put her arms around him and he could see the tears in Gregory's eyes as he hugged her. His brothers bowed before him before hugging him. Dorian blinked away tears as he watched Gregory introduce himself to his nephews._

_Dorian found himself in a hall standing with Gregory's family. A door opened and Gregory came out smiling, holding a small bundle in his arms._

_"Its a girl," Gregory announced as he handed the baby to his brother. "Beverly is resting comfortably. She's given you the task to name her. Randall."_

_"She's absolutely beautiful, " Randall touched her cheek. "But I have no idea what to name her."_

_"I think the man who delivered her should get the honor of naming his niece," Greg's mother broke her silence as Randall handed her the baby._

_"Me?" Greg's eyes widened. "I don't know about that. What about naming her after Marie?"_

_"Maker no!" Marie laughed. "I'm happy just being a doting aunt and I'm sure you know some other remarkable women."_

_"I do," Gregory smiled. "And they all believed in me. Cassandra. Leliana. Josephine. How about Callie Josephine?"_

_"A strong name," His mother agreed. "Callie Josephine Trevelyan."_

_"So I'm curious brother, what would the name be if we had a boy?" Randall looked at him._

_"That simple," Gregory smiled. "Dorian Rutheford Trevelyan."_

_Dorian gasped and found himself back at the shore with Solas. This time there were two little girls playing in the field not far from them._

_"Why so surprised Dorian? You meant a lot to him. And although it will not seem like it in the present, you still mean a lot to him and I know you will be able to free him from this."_

_Dorian found himself witnessing other moments of Greg enjoying his family. He could literally feel Greg's joy and began to wish his family could have been like this. What touched him the most was seeing Callie run to Greg and he'd sweep her into his arms, giving her the biggest hug. She adored her uncle and he loved her._

_Dorian suddenly found himself watching Gregory sitting with a woman in a lavish garden. The brief moment of jealousy quickly dissipated when he realized it was Queen Elissa._

_"Lord Gregory, I'm pleased we finally got to meet. Divine Victoria has always spoke highly of you in our correspondence. Its not everyday you meet the man who not only killed an ancient magister but has reshaped the world. _"__

_"The honor is mine Your Magesty," Greg bowed. "And you yourself have done your own shaping. Your son is a wonderful lad."_

_Dorian looked to see a small boy sitting on the grass playing with blocks and looked back towards the queen and Greg._

_"Every time I look at Duncan, it makes me see how the pain of my search was worth **every** moment of agony. So tell me. Do you have any special plans since stepping down?" _

_"I still have a some traveling to do but afterwards I'll be back at the Ostwick with my family. I plan to have an estate built thats not far from my family. I have eight nephews and one niece. I want to watch them grow up."_

_"You don't have anyone special waiting for you? " Elissa smiled._

_"I did but he's.... back in Tevinter on his own path to change his country for the better."_

_"Alistair and I have been pleasantly surprised by what we've been hearing about Tevinter. It sounds like your man has helped Tevinter follow a new path."_

_"I know," Gregory smiled. "But I always knew he had it in him. It just took a little nudging to get it out."_

_"Amatus," Dorian sighed but was interrupted when seeing the King Alistair motioning for the Queen. He watched as the queen excused herself witnessing her expression change as Alistair handed her a parchment. They walked back towards Greg."_

_"Lord Trevelyan," Alistair began. "We received a missive from Ostwick."_

_"Is there some sort of issue I need to intend to?" Gregory asked._

_"If it only if it were that," Elissa said somberly. "The non reformist group causing problems for everyone attacked Ostwick."_

_"Is my family alright?" Gregory stood up._

_"There is no good way to tell you this.," Elissa looked at him. "The group apparently wanted to send a message, they hit your family's estate the night they were holding a ball."_

_"They're dead," Gregory dropped to his knees._

_"Gregory, by the grace of the Maker your niece survived and is under heavy protection," Elissa handed him the parchment. "But..."_

_"I have to go to her," Gregory stood up._

_"I'm arranging one of my ships to take you back," Alistair said. "And on behalf of Ferelden, if you need anything do not hesitate to let us know. "_

_"We're so sorry Greg," Elissa touched his shoulder._

_Dorian now found himself outside next to Solas and they watched Gregory looking at what remained of his family's estate as soldiers patrolled and surveyed the area. The expression on Grgeory's face was like a tranquil's; lifeless and Dorian watched as he entered a carriage and rode away._

_"Now you will see his other anchor," Solas said as everything blurred around them._

_Dorian watched as Greg stepped out of a carriage. Cullen and Cassandra were behind them and he saw Maevaris standing with Varric and realized he was witnessing a moment from after the funeral. Suddenly a little girl, wearing a red dress came running around a corner and made her way to Greg. Dorian watched him smile as he picked her up._

_"Hey sweet girl," Greg kissed her cheek as he picked her up then walked to Maevaris._

_"What we talked about at the reception," Greg looked at her. "I accept the offer but I have one request. My niece will be coming with me. I will need an appropriate residence to raise a little girl."_

_"Lord Trevelyan you need not worry. I have just the place in mind for you and your niece and I'll make all the arrangements. I'll be here a few more days and we can work out the details later."_

_"Thank you," Gregory nodded before looking at Callie._

_"Uncle Greg are we going on a boat?" Callie asked._

_"Yes Callie," Gregory playfully tapped her nose. "But not yet. I have to go somewhere, take one last trip but after that I will **never** leave you again and then we'll go on a big boat ride to our new home." _

_"And Mama and Papa and Byron will be able to come live with us."_

_"They will **always** with you sweet girl," Greg gently said before looking away. _

_"I should have been there for you Amatus!" Dorian lamented. "You made your point Solas. I've seem **enough**." _

_"We have one last thing to see," Solas stated just Dorian found himself standing in a ruined courtyard where people were fighting around him._

_A scream made him turn to see Greg plunge the blade of his staff into one of the rebels. The fighting died down and soldiers were dragging the surviving non reformists away._

_"When did the Maker give sanction to kill children?" Greg yelled as he grabbed one the rebels._

_The man spit at him but Iron Bull pulled him away, "You've killed **enough** of them boss." _

_"Its over with," Cassandra said gently. "Let Divine Victoria judge the rest."_

_"It will **never** be over with," Greg yelled as he wiped the blood from his face. "Callie doesn't have mother and father because I did **not** do enough to protect my family." _

_"She has you," Cassandra said encouragingly._

_"Yes," Greg laughed. "And when Callie is old enough to understand, she will know its my fault that her parents are dead."_

_Dorian watched as Greg walked away just as Solas brought them back to where he started. He could see Greg drifting in that boat in the distance and the two little girls were playing in the field not far from. One of the little girls came running toward him. She smiled, holding out a flower to him and she ran off as soon as he took it._

_"Why are you telling me this Solas?"_

_"He brought out the best in you. He **believed** in you. And in your own way you helped him shape the world. And now he needs you. And deep down...you need him. And the two of you are not finished changing the world." _

_"Its been nearly five years Solas," Dorian said he continued to watch the boat bobbing up and down in the water. "_

_"I didn't say it would be easy," Solas chuckled. "Now I must go. Consider this a gift. Its your choice to do what you want with it."_

Dorian sat up in bed and looked around. Getting up he looked out the window, warmed his hands by the fire before sitting down. It was the most vivid dream he had ever experienced. Was that really Solas? Did he really experience Greg's memories? Whether they were true or a figment of his mind, Dorian knew one thing, he was worried about what he could be facing with Greg. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next three weeks flew by as Dorian watched wagons go back and forth from Alexius's estate.  


Wagons full of crates; came and went and he watched from a distance as workers moved in furniture and renovated the house under Maevaris's supervision.  
Today was the day Greg's ship was coming in. Mae had invited him to come with her to meet them but he wasn't ready to face Greg yet. He was at the docks though, watching from a distance as Greg's ship docked. Using a spyglass; the first person he saw coming out on deck was Josephine. Maevaris had told him she would be staying with her but would be helping Greg as he started his new role as ambassador. He stifled a groan when seeing Ironbull come out on deck. There were quite a few Tal Vashoth in Tevinter. Many magisters employed them so a part of him was relieved Bull was here to protect Greg and Callie. Looking through the spyglass again he let out a sigh when seeing Greg appear on deck but gasped when seeing him pick up Callie. It was the same little girl who gave him the flower in his dream.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Reunions and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still haunted by the dream, Dorian tries to go about his life as he anxiously prepares to attend Maevaris's reception for Greg and when that day comes he's horrified to see his fears have become reality and that deep chasm he must cross before he can even attempt to save Greg.
> 
>  **A/N:** One flashback in Italics

Dorian watched from his balcony as the carriages made their way down the road, stopping in front of Lexius’s estate. Using his spyglass, he saw a blonde elven woman step out of the carriage and she took Callie from Greg. Servants came out of the house and bowed before the group before Maevaris lead them inside. Dorian saw Greg take one last look around before closing the door. Setting the spyglass down, he poured himself a drink before sitting down. 

“He wasn’t surprised you weren’t there to welcome him.”  
Dorian turned to see Cole sitting in the other chair and set down the goblet. 

“Solas paid a visit to me in a dream Cole. Would you know something about that?” 

“Solas said he saw Greg’s father in the Fade. He showed Solas what happened and knows Greg thinks it is his fault.” 

“So that little girl that was in the dream was Callie? I saw her with Greg today.” 

“Yes, that’s Callie. She loves the colors red and purple, loves dolls, hot chocolate, picking flowers, drawing pictures with her uncle. She l also loves riding on Uncle Bull’s shoulders and playing with Sera 

“Uncle Bull, “Dorian said incredulously. “Sera? That blonde elven woman is Sera?” 

“The Iron Bull loves her Dorian and he protects her. Sera loves her too. Callie’s nanny was killed in the massacre. Sera took care of children before Red Jenny. Greg wanted to have people around that he could trust.” 

“And you protect her.” 

“Yes but sometimes she likes to help,” Cole explained. “We freed a mouse from a trap once.” 

“I used to do that when I was little,” Dorian smiled. 

“Her magic has not come out yet.” 

“Callie has magic?” Dorian looked at him. 

“You can feel it around her; so clean, so pure, waiting to come out and sing.” 

“Does Greg know?” 

“He gave her the magic Dorian. It was his anchor.” 

“And he helped deliver her,” Dorian realized. “And no doubt he feels guilt about that.” 

“He left the Inquisition a very wealthy man and had plans for a big house. It was to be near a lake and not far from his family so he could be close to them. He wanted to be the one to teach her when the magic emerged. He wanted to write a book that would be the truth. He wanted to draw and to paint.” 

“He came here to escape his grief,” Dorian sighed 

“The hurt…the guilt…it _never_ leaves him Dorian. It churns around him.He only exists enough to be there for her. It’s not good for him and it’s not good for Callie.” 

“I guess I’ll see soon enough,” Dorian said as he gazed out the window. “Did the tall blonde woman with blue eyes notice you by chance?” 

“Maevaris winked and grinned at me. She is so nice Dorian and she likes helping people.” 

“That’s Mae,” Dorian smiled. 

“Dorian you need to know he’s conflicted about seeing you. He wants to see you but there is hurt there that goes back to after you left. Why did you stop writing to him?” 

“Cole it would be too difficult to explain in one sitting. All I can say is at that time; I thought it was for the best.” 

“But you never forgot him.” 

“I could _never_ forget Amatus.” 

Dorian turned to see Cole had disappeared then took a sip from his drink, remembering another time in Haven where he was getting to know Greg. They were sitting in his cabin drinking beer and talking after he used the tub. 

_“So I’ve been meaning to ask,” Dorian looked at Greg. “How old are you?”_

_“I’m two months away from my twenty sixth name day.”_

_“That explains why we get along so marvelously,” Dorian grinned and set his bottle down. “I turned twenty six two months ago.”_

_“It is nice to have someone your age to talk to,” Greg agreed. “So tell me, do mages in Tevinter have a Harrowing?”_

_“Yes we have our own harrowing. I successfully completed mine when I was seventeen. How old were you?”_

__

_“Sixteen and it was the shortest Harrowing according to Ostwick’s Circle’s records.”_

_“Impressive. Did they **lengthen** your leash?” _

_“Yes, they did.”_

__

_“I’m sorry. I should **not** have said…”_

_“No, you’re right Dorian. They did extend my leash. I’m beginning to realize that now. Coming from a noble family, I already had certain freedoms that others did not have and those privileges increased with every achievement. I used it to get more freedom for my friends. I told you before I wasn’t part of the rebel mages. My Circle embraced neutrality. I was sent to the conclave as a delegate to help protect the mages and assist in brokering peace. I was wrong. We deserve our freedom.”_

__

_“What made you change your mind?”_

__

_“I heard about how life was harsh in the other circles and then there was this mage at the tavern in Redcliffe after I met Alexius. She was from my circle, knew of me but I did not know her. She had so much resentment. When Fiona arrived in Haven with everyone, she wasn’t in the group. I presume she joined one of those pockets of rebel mages.”_

_“You can’t blame yourself for that.”_

_“I know but I realize I now I really did not pay attention at my circle and I should have. My complacency made me ignore many things. That is **never** going to happen again.” _

_“So did your friends stay behind in Ostwick?”_

_“Yes, there were about a dozen children that needed protection. They stayed behind with the first enchanter and a few neutral templars. Leliana has agents heading over there to let them know the children will be placed under protection of the Inquisition at a secret location and they are free to join us.”_

__

_“I look forward to meeting them but are you sure they will be comfortable around a Tevinter pariah?”_

_“Dorian, when they see how I like you, they will like you.”_

_“You like me?” Dorian’s eyes widened._

_“Of course I do. We're friends aren't we? ”_

__

_“Yes,” Dorian smiled. “Yes we are.”_

He never met Greg’s friends. Two weeks later Leliana’s agents returned with news that rogue templars attacked the circle. Everyone was killed…including the children. Leliana broke the news and Dorian watched as Greg stumbled slightly before politely saying thank then excusing himself. He stayed in his cabin for two days before emerging and then got his horse and went for a ride outside of Haven. 

Everybody wanted to go out looking for Greg but the cloud of smoke in the distance made Dorian suspect what he was doing. Following the smoke, he rode out and found Greg sitting by a large bon fire. Dorian realized it was a pyre to honor his friends and everyone Greg lost at his circle. Taking a chance he parked his horse next to Greg’s and sat next to him. 

__

_“Ostwick’s circle is situated in a castle that’s just outside of the town.” Greg said as he gazed at the fire. “I should have realized sooner that they would be vulnerable.”_

_“I’m… so sorry for what happened. Its obvious they meant a great deal to you.”_

_“They did,” Greg looked at him. “ Paul, Marlene, Dannick and Jess all supported me when I was chosen to go the conclave. They chose to stay behind to protect the children_

_“Then you **honor** them by closing the breach and by reshaping the world so needless tragedies like this **never** happen again.”_

_“Are they looking for me?”_

_Would you like me to go back to tell them you are alright?”_

_“No. We can head back together. I just want a little more time. I’m… glad it was you who checked on me. Anyone else would have given me a some bullshit diatribe about this being part of the Maker’s bigger plans and I am in no mood to hear that.”_

_"Yes they would do that but I'm **not** them. And when we get back, I’ll tell Leliana to let everyone know you are safe and need some time alone.”_

_“Thank you.” Greg nodded as he watched the flames._

A few days later they headed back to Hinterlands to deal with the last band of rogue Templars. During the fight, Dorian glanced toward Greg a couple of times and saw him unleash all the lightening and fire he could muster and use his staff as a pole arm as fought the last ones. For a few weeks, he was quieter than normal than one day he started making jokes again and was back to normal. 

Despite all the pain his parents caused him, Dorian could not bear the thought of losing them. As disappointed as he was with them, they were his parents. There had been moments during his childhood where they put aside their hatred for one another and were truly a family. As much as they probably would hate to acknowledge it, they are responsible for who he is. 

When he returned to Tevinter his father stood on the senate floor and denounced the Venatori. That was his father’s way of telling him he was proud of him. His mother had signed over this estate to him, that was her way of showing her respect. He knew despite all that he accomplished that they still regarded him as a disappointment but would never say it publicly because of the scrutiny they would get.They were trapped in the middle between the old guard who wanted the status quo to remain and the reformists who were helping him change Tevinter. 

While his countrymen did love their families, the attitudes toward them differed here than it was in the south. In upper echelons of Tevinter society, if someone had more than two children it was considered odd. Everyone was so obsessed with improving their status and gaining power they put that pressure on their firstborns. It was simply easier to focus your dreams and desires on one child. 

As a child he always wanted a sibling. It would have made life at home so much more bearable but then he wondered how his parents would have treated their second child. Would his parents have the same expectations for his sibling that they had for him? Would his sibling eventually have grown to resent him? 

Dorian was envious that Greg managed to have a close relationship with his father and sister, despite having to live at the Circle the majority of time but he could also feel his pain due to his mother’s fear of him and it hurt him how his brothers always stayed away. 

In his letters, it meant so much to Greg when they finally connected. Dorian wished he could have been there to see it. This is a man who reshaped the world but his family meant more to him than any of his accomplishments. 

Now Greg has suffered an unimaginable loss, was in Tevinter and he couldn’t even muster the courage to greet him at the docks. The man he shared so much with was now living within walking distance and he was scared to go over there yet was using a spyglass to watch from a distance. 

Maevaris would expect him at the reception she would be having for Greg. He knew her well enough to know that she would come here and drag him by his ear if he didn’t show up. Its not that he didn’t want to see Greg. A big part of him wanted to see him but that dream and Cole’s words made him wonder about the man he was going to face. It also didn’t help that he was the one who broke the promise they made. 

Seven months after the Corypheus’s defeat Dorian decided it was time to return to Tevinter. While it was painful, their break up was amicable and they promised to write. After several half of dozen letters, Dorian stopped writing but still received letters from Greg until they eventually stopped coming. At that time, he had been seeing Nigel deMarcellion and it didn’t feel right to him to continue his correspondence with Greg so he just… stopped. He didn’t even read the last letters he received and just put them away with the rest. 

Looking back, he realized now he could have approached the situation better. While Greg was not his first love, he was his first relationship. It was still so new to him then. It vexed him to realize that despite living in the Circle, Greg had a bit more experience with relationships than he did.  


“So many things I could have said or done differently,” Dorian sighed as he sank back against the chair. 

……………………………………………………….. 

The next few days Dorian was in and out, attending meetings and one luncheon where Greg was the talk of the event. Many people were discussing the massacre of Greg’s family. Some of them talked about Greg’s anchor and rift magic and given the occasional smiles and stares he received; it was obvious people were wondering about the state of their relationship. 

After Dorian returned to Tevinter he was stunned to find that he had become a hero for so many suffering on the inside. Several magisters were living out in the open now. There even was a woman disowned by her prominent family for refusing to enter the marriage her parents had arranged for her. She had fallen in love with the son of a wealthy merchant family and had run off to be with him. Of course there were many people who hate him for it but he didn’t care. People were living the life they wanted and that’s all that mattered to him. 

Dorian looked up to see a woman in a blue dress walking up the path with his butler. It took him a few seconds to realize the woman was Josephine and he immediately rushed over to her. 

“Josephine! Its so wonderful to see you.” Dorian said as he hugged her and nodded at his butler. “Thank you Marco.” 

“Its good to see you too Dorian,” Josephine said. “We’ve heard nothing but great things about you. Its good to see Tevinter changing its path.” 

“Thank you but all I did was a bit of...nudging,” Dorian helped her to chair then sat down. “Would you like some cold lemon tea?” 

“Yes please,” Josephine nodded as he poured her a glass. 

“You know I have to say, I didn’t recognize you at first,” Dorian chuckled. “I am still accustomed to see you in your formal Inquisition attire.” 

“You are not the first person to tell me that,” Josephine laughed. “I’m still adjusting to the warmer climate, and since becoming a diplomatic envoy for the merchant princes, I can be a bit more casual.” 

“I presume you’re helping Greg as well,” Dorian looked away. 

“Yes,” Josephine nodded. “I’ve set up his schedule. He already had enough diplomatic experience so I have not had to school him too much. Greg’s role is actually far **more** than being the ambassador to the Free Marches. He will dealing with dignitaries from all over Thedas. Because of the reforms you and other magisters have created, people are seeing Tevinter in a different light. The fact that former leader of the Inquisitor is now in Tevinter…is seen positively by most people." 

“I’m sure that non reformist group that slaughtered Greg’s family doesn’t think that way,” Dorian glared. 

“No,” Josephine admitted. “Its good that he’s here.” 

“How is he Josephine?” Dorian looked at her. 

“Gregory is… quieter… more subdued. He has been gracious since his arrival and is looking forward to getting to work but you will see he is **not** the same person you knew,” Josephine sadly shook her head. “The only time I see him really come alive is when he’s with his niece. He loves Callie Josephine so much Dorian and its so touching to see them because she adores him just as much. Callie is a darling little girl and I’m honored that he thought of me when naming her.” 

“He wanted her named after the people who meant something to him,” Dorian set his glass down. 

“Which means if Callie had been a boy, he would have been called Dorian,” Josephine winked. 

“Dorian Rutheford Trevelyan,” Dorian said under his breath. 

“What?” Josephine. 

“Its nothing,” Dorian turned to look at her. “I presume you’ll be at the reception tomorrow?” 

“Of course,” Josephine nodded. “Maevaris said you will be there.” 

“Yes.” 

“He blames himself Dorian.” 

“Of course he does. I knew the moment Maevaris told me what happened that he would blame himself.” 

“Perhaps you can help him see that it wasn’t his fault.” 

“Its been nearly five years since I’ve seen him Josephine. I’m a different person and so is he.” 

“Nonsense! The two of you were practically joined at the hip when you were at Skyhold. A love like that does not go away." 

“I’ll do…what I can,” Dorian looked away. “I understand that Iron Bull and Sera are working for him now.” 

“Gregory wanted people around him that he could trust. Bull is acting as his bodyguard and Sera’s had experience in caring for children. A few of Divine Victoria’s agents are also part of the staff. The cook is the daughter of Maevaris’s cook.” 

“They’ll certainly be safe and well fed,” Dorian set his glass down. “How is Gregory adjusting to the warmer climate?” 

“He’s..... not,” Josephine laughed. “Maevaris took him to a tailor today to have some more suitable clothes made and she’s arranged for a dressmaker to see Callie.” 

Dorian was both amused and jealous. Greg had always teased him about his dislike of the cold and he could not help but chuckle when hearing that he was having trouble adjusting to the warmer climate. As for Maevaris taking Greg to a tailor, that was something he always fantasized about doing with him. Back at Skyhold; Dorian had encouraged Greg to add more color into his wardrobe and it helped lighten up the austere style he likely gained due to being in the Circle all those years. 

“Dorian?” 

“I’m sorry. What?.” 

“Dorian is there something you’re not telling me? You look worried.” 

“Josephine, I am a horrible excuse for a human being. I made a promise I did not keep to Greg. After I left, we kept in touch for a little over a year but then I stopped writing to him. The truth of the matter is…I have not only have not seen him in nearly five years, it has been nearly three and a half years since I heard from him.” 

“There now don’t you feel better?” 

“What?” Dorian looked at her. “Did he tell you? Did Maevaris tell you?” 

“No. It was easy to figure out. Had you kept in touch, you would have been at his side.” 

“Why aren’t you yelling at me? Cursing me?” 

“Everyone has their reasons for the decisions and choices they make and I think you are punishing yourself enough Dorian.” 

“Thank you Josie,” Dorian sighed. “I wish I could change the past and I wish to the Maker I had not been in Nevarra when… it happened. I _**should**_ have kept in touch and I _**should**_ have been there for him." 

“Gregory doe not talk about it. He’s remained strong for his niece and is focused on making a life for her.” 

“He hasn’t really grieved has he?” 

“There was only one time I saw him…slightly falter. He didn’t expect so many dignitaries from Thedas at the funeral as well as the massive honor guard. He was very overwhelmed by the support.” 

“I’m sure he was.” 

“Gregory went with them when the one of the strongholds was found. Divine Victoria wanted some of them alive and brought to her for judgment. Cassandra told me Iron Bull had to restrain him especially when it was discovered one of the non-reformists was Threnn, the quartermaster from Haven.” 

“But he saved that bitter hag’s life,” Dorian stood up. “She got room and board at Skyhold. Why would she become part of that?” 

“She harbored a lot of grievances. In hindsight, she probably should not have even served as quartermaster back in Haven. We were so short of people and resources then that we could not say no.” 

“I presume she’s dead now.” 

“Yes,” Josephine nodded. “Divine Victoria’s judgment was swift.” 

“I’m surprised Segritt wasn’t part of this group.” 

“He…was. Gregory killed Segritt when he discovered a pendant belonging to his sister and some other items that belonged to his family with his wares.” 

“Maker! Greg climbed into a burning building to save that man,” Dorian shook his head. 

“We should have kicked him out long before Haven was destroyed.” 

“I’m curious. Did Vivienne attend the funeral?” 

“No. Celene sent Michel de Chevin, a dozen chevaliers who were part of the honor guard and two of her ladies in waiting. Vivienne did send a letter of condolence though.” 

“And I couldn’t even greet him at the docks.” 

"Cassandra had a fight with him before we left. She told him he's turning into her uncle. You and Gregory had something special together. A love like that isn’t easily forgotten despite what you think. You may very well be the one who can help him....move on....completely. ” 

“I’ll do what I can," Dorian sighed. 

“So how are you getting along with your family?” 

“I’m still a disappointment,” Dorian laughed. “They just can’t do anything about it now because of my notoriety. I’m never going to marry…have another Pavus heir. I’m not going to be archon. I’m going to be always known as the Tevinter who started the revolution to change.” 

“Years from now you the future generations of Tevinter will venerate you.” 

“I’m hoping for at least one statue of my likeness,” Dorian chuckled. “Would you like to join me for lunch?” 

“I’d love too,” Josephine smiled. “I’ve always had a fondness for Tevinter cuisine.” 

“And theres quite a bit of Antivan food I enjoy,” Dorian smiled. 

“Yes…I seem to recall you hoarding Antivan olives at Skyhold,” Josephine chuckled as he lead her inside. 

………………………………………………………………………………… 

It was a balmy evening as Dorian climbed up the steps to Maevaris’s estate. He could feel his heart beat against chest as stood in front of the door; hearing the sound of music wafting around the voices and when the door open, he stumbled back as Mae’s butler bowed and motioned for him to come in. 

“Lady Mae has been waiting for you, my lord.” 

“Thank you Jerrel,” Dorian said as he followed him in. 

Dorian nodded and smiled at the various guests that were standing around. He was relieved to see Mae had only invited the magisters and other nobility who were openly embracing the change in Tevinter. 

“Lord Dorian Pavius,” Jerrel announced. 

Dorian looked up to see Greg standing on the second floor. He was dressed in black leather breeches, a grey silk shirt and black overcoat and looked absolutely magnificent wearing Tevinter fashion. He stifled a sigh when their eyes met. Greg gave bowed his head and lifted his glass up. Dorian bowed and grabbed a drink off a tray. 

“See that wasn’t so bad.” 

Dorian turned to see Maevaris smiling at him. He looked up to see Greg had resumed his conversation with Magister Garrand. 

“How is he doing?” 

“He’s been gracious and charming. Everybody loves him.” 

“I’m relieved to hear that. You certainly dressed him well.” 

“The poor boy was sweating so much I had to do something. I just wish he chose some brighter colors.” 

“I think it’s a tradition down south for people to wear black and other darker colors when they’re in mourning.” 

Dorian watched as Greg mingled with the crowd. While still as handsome as he remembered, dark circles hung under his eyes. And then when seeing Greg smile, he immediately saw that it wasn’t his real smile. This smile was exactly like the one Greg would have when dealing with people when he wasn’t in the mood. This smile was forced. Dorian remembered the time they got together a few months after their arrival at Skyhold. Greg would smile at him from across the room and it was like nobody else existed. 

“Why don’t you go talk to him,” Maevaris suggested. “It looks like he’s heading to the balcony to get some air.” 

“Excuse me,” Dorian said finishing his drink and setting the glass down. 

He made his way upstairs and toward the glass doors. Greg was leaning against the rail looking at the view of courtyard. 

“Hello Dorian.” Greg turned to look at him. 

“Hello Greg,” Dorian stopped a few feet from him. Perhaps it was due to the stark colors of his apparel, Greg appeared paler than how he remembered. Seeing him up close made him see how exhausted he looked. 

“I’ve chatted with a lot of magisters this evening. They hold you in high regard. I’m not surprised. I always _knew_ you had it in you to do great things…to bring change to Tevinter.” 

“It wasn’t just me.” 

“You’ve gotten more humble,” Greg grinned and for a moment it was like seeing the man he loved again. “Now that’s something I thought I’d never see.” 

“Greg, I am so sorry about… what happened to your family. I was in the middle of an old Nevarran bural ground situated in a forest that was in the middle of nowhere. I swear if Maevaris had found me…I would have been there for you. If you ever need anything or just want to talk…I’m across the way.” 

“It’s alright and thank you. My family is gone and nothing is going to change that. My priority now is caring for my niece and this ambassador job. I want you to know that I’m aware you have your own life. I’ll keep things professional and friendly.” 

“That’s not what…..I want to…” Dorian began 

“Livius Erimond will be arriving in a few days. He’s still under that spell but before boarding the ship, he was put under another spell to make him…easier to deal with. Maevaris tells me he is going to stand before the Imperial Senate to face judgment. I would appreciate it if you were there with me. Alexius warned me that Livius could pose a danger when he learns the truth.” 

“Of course I’ll be there. You’ve talked with Alexius?” 

“Yes. He told me the clouds lifted from him once Corypheus was defeated. He’s quite remorseful of his actions but is willing to serve Maevaris as a way to thank her for being the only one that was there for Felix when he died. You should go talk to him.” 

“I will do that,” Dorian nodded. 

“I better get back to the reception. It was good seeing you and I look forward to working with you to help Tevinter continue on its current.” 

“I look forward to it as well,” Dorian bowed. 

“We’ll talk soon,” Greg gave him a nod before walking out. 

“Maker!” Dorian sat on the bench. _“Looking forward to working with me_?” 

Solas and Cole were right. Gregory was broken, a mere shadow of the man he shared so much with but he was also angry and was keeping his guard up. 

“Cole, are you around? I need to ask….” 

“He only sleeps when he has to. The dreams hurt him too much and he knows some of his family linger in the Fade. They wander as they worry, wanting to tell him it is not his fault. When he does dream, he sees what happened to them. He lets it over take him because it helps him ignore them calling to him.” 

Dorian turned to see Cole sitting across from him, “How much sleep does he get?" 

“He takes naps when he needs them and the Iron Bull taught him some meditation ritual that he uses to help counter the lack of sleep.” 

“So Bull knows you’re around?” Dorian turned to see him sitting on bench across from him 

“Yes.” 

“Tell him I _want_ to see him.” 

“I will,” Cole nodded. “Did you feel his hurt Dorian?” 

“Yes Cole,” Dorian sighed. “I felt it _all_. Greg can hate me all he wants but there is _no_ way I am going to let him turn into some sort of emotionless… qun....golem...whatever!" 

“I want to help.” 

“Good because Maker knows I am going to _need_ it. 

"The loves is still there Dorian. Its just crushed under the hurt. "Its still there in you too." 

Dorian sighed and turned to answer Cole but he had already disappeared. Getting up, he headed back to the reception. 

\-------------------- 

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. The Depth of his Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with Varric makes Dorian realize he can't see his future without Greg but is soon frightened after witnessing the full of extent of his despair and talking with Callie. Taking matters in his own hands he whisks Greg off to the one person who can help him save him, his grandmother.
> 
>  **Author Note:** Deliciola is latin for Little Sweetheart. Its being used as a Tevene word.

Chapter 3 The Depth of his Despair

Dorian watched as Greg mingled with the guests for another hour before saying goodbye to Maevaris.  
“So how did it go?”  
Dorian turned to see Josephine standing before him.  
“It would have been alright if he we had only been acquaintances in the past.”  
“Yes…he’s a bit closed off.”  
“That’s putting it mildly,” Dorian followed her into a room and shut the door, “There was one brief moment where Greg was briefly himself and then he immediately became… guarded again. He told me he was looking forward _to working with me. _This is from the same man who would be waiting for me in bed whether it was my own quarters or his.”__  
“He is in mourning Dorian,” Josephine looked at him. “It is to be expected.”  
“He’s also angry at me but its alright…. I deserve it but what I can’t deal with is seeing how exhausted he looks.”  
“Yes, I’ve addressed this to him but Gregory says he’s getting the rest he needs and requested that I not to press the issue.”  
  


“It certainly doesn’t look like it. I guess I will be able to see for myself. He mentioned Livius Erimond being presented before the Imperial Senate and wanted me to be there. That means we’ll be staying at Maevaris’s estate at the capital. Knowing him the way I do; he probably spouted some nonsense about how he does not want to trouble her and that she’s done so much for him. Knowing Mae, she insist that it was no trouble, and not wanting to hurt her feelings, he will reluctantly agreed."  
"That actually how it happened," Josephine laughed. “I have to go back to Antiva for a few weeks so you and Maevaris will have to let me know what happens. At least you have your chance to get closer to him.” “Oh I’m definitely going to get closer to him, whether he likes it or not,” Dorian declared. “By chance do you know if Greg still draws and paints? Back in Skyhold, drawing was something that relaxed him.”  
“Gregory has been trying to paint a portrait of Callie’s family so she can have something to remember them. He gets.... frustrated though.”  
“That’s because he has to _want_ to paint them,” Dorian realized. “He won’t be able to do that until he stops blaming himself and finally grieves.”  
“I’m just relieved he had enough in him to meet and greet the other magisters. They all seem very impressed by him,” Josephine sighed  
“They’re not meeting the whole Greg though,” Dorian said. “They’re only seeing a part of him.”  
“Yes,” Josephine nodded. “I used to enjoy watching him mesmerize dignitaries with his charm.”  
“It was oozing out of him the moment I met him,” Dorian sighed.  
“You want him back, don’t you?” Josephine smiled.  
“I wouldn’t go that far yet. What I want to do now is help Greg heal. I owe it to him. He did a lot for me in Skyhold. Greg stood up for me when all those rumors about us were swirling around and supported me when I told him of my dreams for Tevinter. He _believed_ in me and made me see that I am a good person.”  
“You are a good man. _Never_ doubt that.”  
“And you are a wonderful friend,” Dorian smiled. “But I also think you’ve been gossiping with Maevaris.”  
“Mae worries about you. We both want you to be happy. And she tells me you aren’t seeing anyone at the moment.”  
“No I’m not but I was away in Nevarra for a while and truthfully being being in the Inquisition and my own notoriety has _not_ made it easy. Its hard to tell whether someone is genuinely interested in you or they just want to be with you for their own personal gain.”  
“I know the feeling,” Josephine sighed. “You should see some of the offers I’ve received.”  
“So…has…” Dorian set his glass down.  
“Gregory was seeing some nobleman but ended it before he left for Ferelden.”  
“I should have _not_ even asked,” Dorian shook his head. “We’re no longer together. He’d never ask me about my private life.”  
“But you did always wonder as he likely wondered about you,” Josephine said teasingly.  
“Come on,” Dorian opened the door, “Let’s get back before Mae comes looking for us.”

  
_  
_………………………………………………………_ _  


___Dorian opened his eyes and realized he was in the fade. He was alone this time, standing in the garden of some estate. He saw Greg playing chess with his sister, Marie._  


_“Brother, I promise I’ll do what I can but you know how stubborn father is,” Marie chuckled. “He feels as head of the family, he’s done a wonderful job protecting us.”_  


_“With all these recent attacks, I just would feel better knowing all of you are safe. The fact that I supported the new Divine makes all of you a target.”_  


_“But there has been no word of any discord in Ostwick and anywhere else in the Free Marches. Even the most Andrastian Marchers have adapted to the change.”_  


_“I would be less concerned if I saw more of Father’s guards patrolling the grounds. And when was the last time there were any guards on those towers?” ___  


_“I promise I’ll talk to father. I can guarantee every guard will be on duty during the ball though.”_  


_“Just how big is this ball?”_  


_“By Trevelyan standards its actually going to be quite small; just our immediate family, close friends, and a few associates. It would have been far bigger if you were attending.”_  


_“There will be plenty of other balls in the future. Is Jacinda coming?”_  


_“Of course she is,” Marie chuckled. “You know you are not the only one to disappoint mother.” ___  


_“We have seven nephews and one niece,” Greg laughed. “The future of the Trevelyan name is **secure**. And besides, I like Jacinda.” _  


_“She likes you too. What about you and Byron?”_  


_“Byron and I amicably parted ways.”_  


_“I’m sorry. He seemed so nice.”_  


_“Byron was nice but there were times it felt like he was more into showing me off when we attended functions than anything else. He also wanted me to go on hunting expeditions with his friends. I’ve done enough killing and camping to last three lifetimes. And aside from our love for chess, we just didn’t have much in common. To be honest, he was rather…boring. Honesty, if I never found another interesting man, I’ll be perfectly content in the role of **eccentric** uncle.”_  


_“I’m so sorry brother,” Marie rubbed his arm. “Its not easy being who you are is it?”_  


_“Its **not** easy at all,” Greg sighed. “I’m well aware of my place in history but I am no longer the inquisitor. I just want to be Lord Gregory Trevelyan. I’m just looking forward to having my estate built. I just want to paint and be close to all of you. I want to watch our nephews and niece grow up. And you know something? I **love** being called Uncle Greg. Hearing that means **more** to me than all the times I was called Lord Inquisitor and Your Worship.” _  


_“I love being called Aunt Marie. We can be **eccentric** together.” _  


_“Sounds good to me,” Gregory laughed._  
  


_“I can’t believe you’re going to be a guest of the king and queen of Ferelden. I want to hear all about it when you return.”_  


_“I promise I will tell you every detail,” Gregory winked._

_Dorian felt himself being pulled away and gasped when seeing a mortally wounded Marie crawling towards the body of another woman. He gasped when seeing the body of a child being thrown down the stairs._

_Dorian turned to find Marie looking at him as the carnage continue around them._  


_“Its **not** his fault. I never talked to father after Greg left. I thought we were… untouchable. I love my baby brother. I never feared his magic and always knew he was destined for great things. He needs to **stop** blaming himself and to say goodbye so he can be best uncle for Callie that she **him to be.”**_  


_He found himself standing outside in a field of flowers. Callie ran over to him and hugged his legs. Wearing a purple dress, her curly auburn hair was tied back with a bow. Her eyes were the same brilliant green that Greg’s were._  


_“Dorwian,” Callie reached for him and he picked her up._  


_There was something in the way she said his name that touched him._

_“How did you know my name? Did Solas tell you?”_  


_“No,” Callie shook her head. “Uncle Gweg told me.”_  
  


_He saw Greg sitting in the grass in the distance then looked at Callie._

_“Are you a real or are you part of Greg’s dream?”_  


_She only giggled and traced one side of his mustache with a finger. Setting her down he watched her run to Greg who put an arm around her but continued to stare out into the distance._  


_“Amatus.”_  


_"And of course you'd be in the dream," Greg chuckled softly. "Welcome to my legacy. I've changed the fate of nations but I couldn't save my family."_  


_"Its **not** your fault Amatus._  
  


_"I knew you would say that. Its something you would say when I was awake. I'm glad you have your own life. I'd probably end up killing you too._  


_"Its killing me to see you this way Amatus._

_Laughter in the distance caught his attention and he turned around and gasped. He saw a dream version of himself kissing Greg. It was night and they were at the secluded cove at his grandmother’s estate._  


_“Are you sure we won’t get interrupted?” _  
__

_“All the times I went for a swim, I never got interrupted.” _  
__

_“How many men have you brought here?” _  
__

_“Actually you are the first man I’ve ever brought here Amatus and you will be the **only** one I ever bring here.” _  
__

_"So this will be our special place?" Greg smiled._

_"Oh we're going to have **more** than one special place Amatus." _

Dorian watched as Greg and the dream Dorian kissed and undressed each other then jump in the water 

“No!” Dorian sat up in bed and looked around. Cole was sitting in one of the chairs. “Solas!! You can take back your gift.”  


“Solas isn’t coming back and he only brought it out of you. Its **always** been there. Greg was not the only one changed when in the Fade. You changed too and even Iron Bull and Cassandra changed in their own way. But you and Gregory share a bond. When he does sleep and if you are sleeping at the same time, you can connect with him.”  


“Greg thought I was part of his dream.”  


“That’s because he’s lost Dorian and wants to keep the hurt inside him. Its safer for him to think you aren’t real.”  


“And what about Callie? She didn’t feel like part of the Fade. She felt real.”  


“That’s because she was…”  


Cole disappeared before Dorian could say anything else.

\-------------------------------------------- 

Later that morning, Dorian watched Greg ride off with Callie and Sera and immediately went across the road. Being this was once Alexius’s home, he knew of a secret entrance and was immediately taken aback to find Bull standing there.  
“Dorian my good man. How’s my second favorite vint?” Bull winked.  
“Second favorite?”  
“Sorry about that,” Bull laughed. “Maevaris has the lead. I have to say…she’s the first blonde that has ever made my pants feel tighter.”  
“Stop, I do not want to know anymore.”  
“The boss and Sera took Callie to the dressmaker. And everyone working are agents of Red…except for the cook but she’s related to Mae’s cook so its safe.  
“Since you know the passage, let’s go.”  
As the climbed down the old well and went down the narrow passge, Dorian remembered the last time he had snuck in Alexius’s house. He had found out about his father’s plan for him but wanted information on the Venatori before leaving Tevinter. As they made it to door, he couldn’t help but chuckle when hearing Bull grunt.  
“If this passage had been any narrower, I would have had to meet you from the inside,” Iron Bull groaned.  
“Maybe you should lose some weight,” Dorian retorted.  
As they walked down the corridor, Dorian recognized Fisher and the other agents and they gave him a nod.  
“Don’t worry, they won’t mention your visit,” Bull laughed.  
Dorian was surprised to see Tevinter décor mesh well with the style of the Free Marches. There were bird symbols in their heraldry and the statuary looked good among all the Tevinter pieces.  
Bull lead him to Alexius’s old study and he immediately noticed the large Trevelyan Crest that hung over the fireplace. Various paintings Gregory had done hung on the wall.  
“So how do you like being in Tevinter?” Dorian sat down. “Your no longer Ben-Hassrath. It must be different.” 

“Its not like I was never in Tevinter Dorian,” Iron Bull chuckled. “I’ve spent time here before masquerading as one of those Tal Vashoth brutes your people like to hire. Now they think I renounced the Qun and am serving the former head of the Inquisitor which I am doing. Maevaris says I’m the most well-spoken and most courteous Qunari she’s ever come across. ”  
“But you are Tal Vashoth now,” Dorian reminded.  
“Yes but I have **_not_** renounced the Qun. I just follow it in my **_own_ **way.”****  
“So I take it you’ve spoken to Cole.”  
“Yeah the kid told me. I was actually planning to talk to you when the boss wasn’t around.”  
“Josephine told me a lot but I am sure she conveniently left out things. How bad off is he? She told me he killed Seggrit.” 

“Seggrit wasn’t going to make it so Boss killed him…by strangulation. Once he found those things that belonged to his family…that was it. It also didn’t help when Seggrit laughed at him. He would have killed Threnn had I not held him back. So no, the boss is not... in good shape. He blames himself for not hiring protection for his family. Boss told me his father was offended by his offer but the he was planning to do it once he got back from Ferelden.”  
“Cole told me he rarely sleeps and that you taught him some Qunari medidation.”  
“Boss said his dreams bother him so he only sleeps when he has to. Qunari can survive two days without sleep because we meditate. I taught him a few tricks so he can function.”  
“That explains why he looked exhausted when we spoke at the reception.”  
“Boss certainly was agitated after he returned from that reception,” Bull chuckled. “I think he’s afraid of losing control when he’s around you. He’s already thinking of doing this ambassador for a year. ”  
“I’m happy to have made that much of an impact on him but there is _**no**_ way I’m going to let him kill himself.”  
“You…want him back!” Bull grinned.  
“Its **_not_** about wanting him back…I want to help him.”  
“He’s only been with two others and I heard you love life hasn’t been so great either.”  
“You’ve been talking with Mae,” Dorian glared.  
“She’s concerned about you and I like her. Any vint who has the guts to stand up for what they believe in and break tradition is okay in my book.”  
“My love life is none of your business. I’ve become a busy and popular man since my return to Tevinter.”  
“Popular means **_never_ ** having to sleep alone,” Bull winked.  
“It also means people using you to further their goals. All this acclaim I’ve gotten…has been a boon for Tevinter and a curse for me. I’ve made some good friends but now I can’t seem to trust people and when I do….they’re not what they made themselves out to be and they’re dreadfully boring as well.”  
“Yeah the boss had a similar problem and that last guy he was with was a bore.”  
“And what about the other one?”  
“That was just a one-time thing we had.”  
“What,” Dorian looked at Bull. “You….and Greg?”  
“Don’t get jealous,” Bull laughed. “We only did it once and decided we’re better off as friends. It happened a little over three years ago. We both were a bit drunk and Boss was feeling down. He needed somebody.”  
“That’s when he…”  
“Yes. You know I knew when you guys broke up but agreed to remain friends that this promise you made to keep in touch would not last.”  
“And how did you figure that?” Dorian folded his arms. “Easy,” Bull shrugged. “You are a vint. Seriously though,Gregory was your first real relationship. You didn't know better.”  
“Yes,” Dorian admitted. “I was close to someone but it never developed to what Greg and I had.”  
“And because of your lack of experience, it was hard for you to grasp that people who have had intimate relationships can become friends. You probably are not even on friendly terms with this Nigel person.”  
“I see Maevaris has told you everything about me,” Dorian shook his head. “If you must know… I’m not but Nigel did not turn out to be the man I thought he was…”  
“Mae said he was a possessive asshole that was only using you.”  
“He was,” Dorian sighed.  
“Look all I am saying is that a person can be friends with people they’ve had sex with. I’ve done a lot of people and a lot of have done me. When I run into one…we’re always friendly.”  
“Says the Qunari who slept with nearly everyone in Skyhold’s tavern. And I am _not_ jealous. Greg and I were broken up. If you provided some comfort for him I’m glad.”  
“He’s a good man, a loyal friend and he was... **_good_** ,” Bull grinned. “I can see why you two did it so much. His cock has that slight curve to it and it always hits that spot so… perfectly and that thing on his hand has other uses than sealing rifts.”  
“Stop! I don’t need the details and I’ll have you know my relationship with Greg was more than just sex.”  
“I know it was. I just wanted to rile you up. I’ve missed doing that.”  
“I’m glad to be of service now its **_my_** turn. Solas came to me in a dream warning me about Greg. I just had another dream where I experienced some Greg’s memories including the slaughter of his family. I also saw Callie in these dreams. I picked her up in my arms and took her to where Greg was sitting and he spoke to me thinking I was part of the dream. What do you think of that?”  
“Not surprised. You two are mages. Its mage shit. Boss did sleep last night though. He says he’s going to try to rest more since he has to appear before Imperial Senate.”  
“Will you be there?”  
“Of course I will be. I’m his official bodyguard. Can’t say I’m really thrilled about being surrounded by all that magic but Maevaris said the last part of the spectacle will be Errimond getting executed. Mae said a lot of vints are looking forward to his death.”  
“Yes,” Dorian nodded. “And his execution is also for the purpose of making sure the few remaining Venatori supporters remain silent.”  
“Will _Daddy_ be there?” Bull teased.  
“Of course my father will be there.”  
“I bet he’s not thrilled his son’s former lover is now the ambassador to Tevinter.”  
“My father and I don’t really communicate. So I’m sure he’s not thrilled but there is **_nothing_** he can do about it.”  
“I take it he’s not proud of your part in the Inquisition.”  
“Oh he’s proud of that. My father though not as vocal, was against the Venatori threat. He’s just not happy that all his dreams for me have been destroyed. I will never be married, have children to continue the family name, and I will never be archon. He wasn't thrilled that for helping the Inquisition and Tevinter, Archon Radonis appointed me Magister. I’ve also shattered some long standing and very rigid traditions. For as much as I am considered a hero to a great many of my countrymen, there are plenty of others who hate me as well. I’m fine with that.”  
“Well I am _proud_ of you. And if you need anyone killed the first one is on the house,” Bull grinned.  
“Thank you I think.”  
“Theres something else you need to see before you go, follow me.” 

Bull led him down the hall and into another room that Greg was using to draw and paint.  
“What in the Maker’s name…” Dorian looked at the debris that littered the floor. There were torn and crumbled sketches strewn on the floor. There was a broken easel on the floor and half-finished paintings were against the wall.  
“He’s been trying to paint a portrait of Callie’s family so that she could have something to remember them but he’s been…. struggling. “  
“Drawing and painting used to come so easy for him that I was actually a bit envious. To be a talented mage and an artist is really something.”  
The sound of heavy footsteps and Greg’s voice caused them to look at each other.  
“Shit! Better hide,” Bull rushed to the door and left the room 

Fortunately, there was another entry to the secret passage in the room. Dorian pulled the unused torch handle on the wall, and watched as the wall on the other side slid open. He hurried over there and quicly closed it as the voices became closer. Sitting as still as possible he listened as the door opened.  
“Maevaris is at the dressmaker with Sera and Callie. She told me, she’d give them a ride back.”  
“Did you pay the dressmaker already?” Bull asked.  
“I gave her two hundred gold upfront, the rest will be paid upon delivery.”  
“Glad your back boss, aside from getting rid of the easel…did you want me to get rid of all those paintings too.”  
“Just take the easel for now, and bring out another one from storage. I want to see if any of these are salvageable.”  
“Alright, I’m sure you’ll get it right.”  
“You keep saying that but I _never_ do,” Greg laughed. “I’m going to try to do those mediations. I need to get enough rest before we head to the capital. We’ll be staying at Mae’s.”  
“Fine by me,” Bull chuckled. “Are you going to try to sleep at all?”  
“Probably,” Gregory sighed. “I just…nevermind.”  
“What is it?”  
“Dorian was in my dream. It seemed so real.”  
  
“Well you did see him at the reception.”  
“True. I have to admit it was… good to see him but he has his own life and Maker knows I am the last person he needs right now.”  
“Shall I tell the cook you’ll be down for dinner later?”  
“Yes, but tell her to set it up at the table outside. This humidity is still hard to get used to here. I love the breeze in the early evening and I need to spend some time with Callie and give Sera a break  
.”  
“I will tell the cook.”  
“Thank you Bull. Feel free to take the night off. You deserve a break.”  
“Thanks Boss.” 

Dorian slowly crawled down the narrow passage and made his way out of the house without being seen. Hurrying back to his house, he made plans to make it to that dinner. 

A few hours later Dorian crossed the road lugging a rocking horse his butler had quickly picked up from the marketplace and a bottle of wine.  
“Here let me get that,” Bull picked up the horse and led Dorian to the side gate. “I figured you were listening from that crawlspace.”  
“Of course I was,” Dorian said.  
Dorian saw Gregory was about to seat Callie when she turned and ran to him.  
“Dorwian!”  
“Hey Boss you have company,” Bull chuckled. 

Dorian looked down at the little girl. Her hair was tied back and her green eyes shimmered as she reached out to him. Cole was right. He could literally feel the magic inside her  
“Dorian.” 

Wearing a dark brown shirt and leather breeches, Greg looked surprised but not upset as he walked over to greet him.  
"Its great seeing you again Dorian," Bull grinned and winked.  
"Um...likewise," Dorian replied  
"Thanks Bull," Gregory nodded. "Enjoy your evening."  
"Thanks Boss," Bull bowed and have Dorian another wink before leaving.  
“Dorwian.”  
“Deliciola,” Dorian smiled.  
“Callie must have recognized you from one of my sketchbooks,” Greg explained. “Come on Callie.”  
“Can…I pick her up?” Dorian looked at Greg.  
“Sure. I have to say this is quite surprising. She’s usually very shy.”  
“What can I say? Children love me. Speaking of which, I come bearing gifts. Consider these welcome gifts.”  
Dorian handed Greg the bottle of wine.  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
"But I _wanted_ to." 

Dorian picked up Callie and held her in his arms. She smiled and played with his mustache the way she did in the dream. He has felt the magic inside of his friends children but Callie different. The magic inside her felt…unfiltered. Years of careful and selective breeding in Tevinter families had muted the magic. It felt the same and the strength of your real power emerged only after years of training.  
“Come see what Dorian got for you Callie,” Greg smiled wearily.  
Dorian set her down and she immediately went to the rocking horse and clapped her hands before getting on it.  
  
“I’m happy she likes it,” Dorian smiled. “I…had one as a child.”  
  
“She loves it and thank you for the wine as well,” Gregory looked at the bottle.  
“That is from my grandmother’s vineyards,” Dorian beamed.  
“A Lena Pavus vintage? I can’t wait to try it.”  
“We…could try it now?” Dorian felt his heart beat against his chest.  
“Would you like to join us for some dinner? We can have some then.”  
“I’d like that,” Dorian smiled. "Thank you." 

“Come on Callie,” Gregory said in a gentle tone. “You can play with it more tomorrow.”  
Dorian watched as Callie climbed off it and took Gregory’s hand.  
“What do you say to Dorian for bringing you a present.”  
“Thank you Dorwian,” Callie curtsied.  
“You are quite welcome Deliciola.”  
“Dorian will be joining us for dinner.”  
Callie clapped her hands and hurried to her chair. Greg tucked a napkin in the front of her dress and began to fill her plate with salad. “I’m still getting used to the idea that dinner is the lightest meal of the day here.”  
“It’s a warmer climate,” Dorian opened the bottle. “By the end of the day the only thing we want to do is drink and snack which is why breakfast is so big.”  
“So I have to admit its taken a bit for me to get used to the weather.”  
“I know the feeling.”  
“I’m sure you do.”  
  
“So how do you like Tevinter Cuisine?”  
“Its easier on the stomach than Orlesian food. I just eat enough to get by so I do appreciate how the food is light. I also like that flatbread.”  
Dorian felt a twinge of sadness as he remembered the times they drank and feasted in each other’s quarters.  
“Flatbread is versatile because you can put anything on it.”  
“Yes,” Gregory pointed to Callie who was adding her tomato salad to a slice.  
“Children can be picky eaters. Have you had problems with Callie?”  
“It worse when we were in Orlais. The food is just too fancy for her. Tevinter cuisine reminds me of slightly dressed up Free Marcher food with more salads.”  
“Well a lot of Tevinters emigrated there centuries ago, some of our influence was bound to remain.”  
“True,” Greg agreed before taking a sip of wine. “This is as wonderful as you described.

  
“I’m glad you like it. She’ll be at the magisterium so you’ll get to tell her yourself.”  
“Dorwian you helped Uncle Gweg and lived at Sky Hole,” Callie broke her silence.  
“Skyhold,” Greg gently corrected.  
“Yes…I did,” Dorian reached over and wiped the food off her nose. “But there were many others as well Deliciola.”  
“Did you ride a nuglope too?”  
“Nugalope,” Greg smiled.  
“I had a horse. Your uncle liked to collect different mounts and ride them when he led his army. He started gathering them for the troops too and a huge stable was built in the valley outside of Skyhold to accommodate them.”  
“I mostly used a horse Callie.” Greg blushed.  
“What happened to our horses?” Dorian looked at him.  
“Horsemaster Dennet took them back to Redcliffe. I believe they’re retired now and just being used for breeding.”  
Dorian had a bawdy response but refrained from saying it in front of Callie.  
“Uncle Gweg says I can have a pony when I get older.”  
“Show Dorian how old you are Callie.”  
“I’m this many!” Callie counted four fingers with her hand.  
“And how old will you be when you can have a pony?”  
“This many!” Callie held up four fingers from her other hand.  
“I was eight years old when I got mine,” Dorian remembered.  
“I can spell it too,” Callie smiled and spelled pony for him.  
“That is marvelous,” Dorian applauded.  
“Callie can spell her name, mine, Bull’s and Sera’s, as well as a few other words and she can count to twenty,” Greg beamed.  
“I knew from the moment I saw you that you were smart,” Dorian smiled.  
“Uncle Gweg, Dorwian is nicer than Bywon. Can he visit us again?”  
Dorian watched Greg blush then cough.  
“Dorian will be helping me on occasion so I’m sure you will see him.”  
"Good because I like him," Callie smiled.  
"I like you too Deliciola," Dorian smiled back.  
“Well look who is here.”

Dorian turned to see Sera walking up the path. Her hair was longer and tied back in a braid and she was wearing clothes that were appropriate for a nanny.  
“Good to see you Sera.”  
“You too Dorian,” She nodded and looked at Greg. “Need me to take her?”  
“Yes. She’s eaten enough so she can have some cookies. She can draw for a bit or play with her toys but I want her in bed by eight.”  
“No problem.” 

Callie ran over to Greg and Dorian watched as he hugged her. It touched him to see how much he loved her.  
“Dorwian,” Callie let go of Greg and rushed to him. She held out her arms and he hugged her.  
“I’ll see you soon Deliciola,” Dorian smiled.  
Callie looked at him and suddenly without warning, kissed his cheek before taking Sera’s hand. 

Dorian touched her cheek and watched her turn the corner with Sera and disappear. Since coming back to Tevinter, he made friends who had children, he's talked with them, even played with them but none of them touched him the way Callie did. Perhaps it was a combination of seeing her in those dreams as well as being Greg's niece but it was as if all the fatherly instincts had come out of him at once. He felt protective of her and it made him more determined to help Greg. He wondered if what he was feeling was similar to how parents feel when they see their child for the first time. This feeling was a new experience and he silently wondered if he was reading too much into it. How could he have these...parental feelings after having only met Callie this evening. He wanted to protect her, guide her, and even spoil her.

  
“Callie is a beautiful little girl Greg,” Dorian said. “She’s lucky to have you.”  
“Actually it’s the other way around. I’m lucky to have her,” Greg sighed. “By the way…I presume Deliciola is Tevene.”  
“It means little sweetheart,” Dorian smiled  
“She is,” Greg briefly looked away. “So I presume you felt the magic in her,” Greg said as he poured himself another glass of wine. “When her mother was still in labor, it was discovered Callie was in the wrong position. They asked me to help due to my previous experience of delivering a baby back when I was in the Circle. My anchor hand…lit up as I gently moved her. I didn’t think much of it then. In my mind, I helped deliver a beautiful little girl. She was the first girl born to the Trevelyans since my oldest sister, Marie. I did not notice anything different until a year later. She was walking on her own a bit. I caught her just as she was about to tumble. I immediately felt it and when I looked at her eyes and saw they were the same color as mine, I knew that it was my fault.”  
“Its _not_ your fault,” Dorian insisted. “I admit I lack the knowledge in delivering children but from what I do know, you _saved_ Callie’s life and her mother’s as well.”  
“Thank you,” Greg looked at him. “You know it was Cole who saved Callie from being murdered. He brought her to a group of Ostwick’s soldiers because those non reformists attacked some others before making their way to my family’s estate. If he had not been there…I…nevermind. Don’t be surprised if he suddenly appears before you.”  
“Thank you for the warning,” Dorian said nervously before changing the subject. “I know you and when her power finally does emerge, you _will_ be there for her and you will teach her how to use her magic responsibly.”  
“Yes,” Greg nodded. “I will do that. So can you tell me what to expect at the magisterium and why I am called the liberator by some magisters?”  
  
“Some magisters refer to you as the liberator because you freed the southern mages and as to what to expect…I think everyone wants reassurances that you’re not moving this change too fast. I have to warn you, there are magisters that dislike you but they no longer wield the power they once had.”  
  
“I don’t care whether they like me or not,” Greg laughed. “I’m just here to mediate if there are problems regarding trade disputes and other things. I will also be hosting Teyrn Fergus Cousland in six weeks. The king is considering allowing some limited trade between Tevinter and Ferelden. The teyrn will be here to see the progress and we’re to go over a potential agreement.”  
  
“To have Ferelden even willing to consider trade with us is a huge step. We really… wronged them during the Blight.”  
  
“They haven’t forgotten. The queen mentioned killing a magister during the Blight. He offered to augment her strength with blood magic, so she killed him.”  
  
“Magister Caladrius,” Dorian remembered. “King Alistair imposed sanctions after the Blight. That actually marked the moment where Mae started making her voice heard about Tevinter needing to change.”  
  
“Speaking of which, just what is going to happen with Erimond?”  
  
“He’s going to be made into an example and hopefully his death will continue to keep the remaining magisters who are against these changes, silent.”  
  
“The spell he’s under will be broken as soon as he hears me. I’ve been assured that his shackles have wards on them but I still want to be careful. Maevaris said Erimond’s wife wants to have some last words with him.”  
  
“I’m sure she does. When word came of Erimond’s deeds, his family lost everything. Most of Erimond’s family were executed and Serena Erimond was made indentured and works for Magister Farrian.”  
  
“I met him at the reception. He shares the same views with you and Mae. I found him very cordial and I appreciate he didn’t ask to see my anchor.”  
  
“He’s a good man,” Dorian nodded.  
  
“Speaking of magisters, your father sent me a letter and some papers. It appears that he was being shortchanged from some trade guild in Nevarra. I looked over the agreement and records and your father will be properly compensated.”  
  
“Was he at least polite?”  
  
“I’d describe it as…curt.”  
  
“I am so sorry,” Dorian groaned and shook his head.  
  
“Its alright,” Greg chuckled softly. “I’m getting the impression you don’t have much of relationship with your him.”  
  
“We don't. We acknowledge each other at the magisterium and at the occasional party. It’s the same with my mother as well. Don’t get me wrong, they’re proud of me in their _own_ way but I’ve also shattered the dreams they had.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Dorian laughed. “It is what is. Fortunately, I’ve made some good friends and Mae is like a sister to me. I also have a wonderful relationship with my grandmother and I promise you she will be far more polite than my father.”  


Dorian looked at the amulet that Greg was wearing and watched him as he touched it.  
  
“It’s the Trevelyan crest,” Greg explained. “I had it made to remind me to never forget where I came from. Your amulet inspired me actually.”  
“I’m touched that you were inspired by mine,” Dorian looked at him. “It’s a lovely piece.”

It was nice things were not as stiff and formal as they were at the reception. The way they were communicating now reminded him of how they got to know each other in Haven. The only thing missing was the subtle flirting they used to do

“I’m glad you came by Dorian. Its good we can talk like this. And I am happy Callie likes you.”  
“She’s a beautiful little girl Greg and from what I can see, you are doing a wonderful job raising her.”  
“Thank you. She’s my…other anchor so to speak. The minute I heard she survived…I knew… I just want to keep her safe and I wanted to get her out of the south for her sake…. as well as mine.”  
“I understand.”  


Looking at Greg, he could see the dark circles under his eyes and he sounded wearier than he did when Callie was with them. As tired as he looked, he still found Greg as handsome as he always was.

  
"I should...be going," Dorian stood up. "We'll be leaving in a couple of days."  
"Yes. You know Maevaris insisted I stay with her at the capital. She's done so much for me that I didn't want to trouble her but she insisted."  
"You can't say no to Mae," Dorian laughed. "I always stay with her when I have magisterial duties to attend to."

  
"I just want to get it over with," Greg sighed. "I appreciate that you will be there."  
"I've heard you give inspiring speeches. You will do fine," Dorian tried to reassure him. "Mae has a private waiting room at the senate. She always has it stocked with wine."  
"Thats good to know because...I'm _not_ the same person I used to be and I will need wine for this."  
"You get some rest," Dorian turned to toward the path. "I'll see you in a couple of days."  
"Wait," Greg got up and walked over to him. "Thank you for coming by and for the gifts.

Greg held out his hand and Dorian reached for it and they shook hands, making Dorian feel both bemused and wistful. Greg squeezed his hand before letting go.  
"I'll see you soon," Dorian nodded and headed down the path toward the side gate. 

As he crossed the road back to head back to his home, he was shocked to see Varric coming around the corner.  
"Varric?"  
"Hey Sparkler. Mae gave me directions to your place and says you wouldn't mind having me as a guest while she enjoys her alone time with Bull." 

"Not all," Dorian gave Varric a hug. "Its damn good to see you Varric. When did you get here?"

"Early this afternoon. I was on the same ship with Erimond." 

"How is he?" 

"He was asleep for the entire trip," Varric laughed. "He's being guarded by the six mages Mae had hired to bring him back." 

"According to all the records, he was never considered that talented of a mage. I guess Maevaris didn't want to take any chances." 

"She's more concerned that Corypheus could have placed something inside him and it might come alive after being dormant all this time," Varric shook his head as he followed Dorian up the steps and inside the house. 

"Just leave your bag there Varric. I'll have a room prepared for you but right now how about a drink? Are you hungry?" 

"I grabbed a bite at a tavern. A drink would be great though Sparkler," Varric grinned. 

"Make yourself comfortable," Dorian said as he led Varric into the study. "What would you like to drink? Wine? Ale? Something stronger?" 

"I'll have what you are having Sparkler," Varric said as he took off his coat before sitting down. 

"So what brings you to Tevinter?" Dorian poured two drinks and set them on the table before sitting down. 

"Lets just say...I needed a change of scenery," Varric picked up the goblet and took a sip. 

"From that tone of your voice, sounds like Bianca's family put a hit out on you." 

"They did," Varric admitted. "And currently Tevinter is the only safe place for me

"Maker! Mae is going to yell at you," Dorian laughed. "She told me how she's wanted you end this thing you've had with Bianca for years." 

"She already yelled at me before sending me off to you," Varric sighed. "And believe me I expect I will be getting a lecture." 

"Mae loves you," Dorian smiled. "She considers you family." 

"She is a better sister to me than Bartrand was a brother," Varric smiled. "So tell me. How is Trev doing?" 

"Trev?" 

"Oh. Thats my nickname for Greg since he's no longer the inquisitor. I call him Trev...its short for Trevelyan. So how is he doing? Everyone has been worried about him. Cassandra even ordered me to send updates to her." 

"I actually had dinner with him this evening. It went from stiff and awkward like how we were in Haven after Redcliffe." 

"Really? I recall the two of you flirting alot back then," Varric winked. 

"No," Dorian sighed wistfully. "I wish...nevermind. Tonight was friendly but there was no flirting. I'm worried about him Varric. Greg looks exhausted, defeated and when he's around people and even his niece, he's basically faking being fine. There were a few moments during dinner where I saw flashes of the Greg I love but then he would put up a wall again." 

"Thats what I was afraid to hear," Varric shook his head. "He still blames himself for not protecting his family before he left for Ferelden. Even if he had hired extra protection, they would have been outnumbered. I think Divine Victoria despite her good intentions made it worse." 

"How so?" Dorian refreshed his goblet. 

"She had papers made declaring Greg to be Callie's adopted father about a month before left for Tevinter. He doesn't feel worthy of the title." 

"You mean she can actually call him father, papa, patris?" Dorian exclaimed. "That's wonderful! Its not like Greg would never tell Callie about her parents. " 

"I agree Sparkler but he doesn't want to hear it." 

"Did you meet his family? What were they like?" 

"I met all of them," Varric nodded. "They were all proud of Trev. I sensed alot of guilt in his brothers as his mother did shield them from him when he was in the Circle. He grew especially close to his brother Randall and Beverly, Callies parents. He loved his nephews. As for his mother, you really can't take back years of being ignored. She was a very...religious woman. He told me he had forgiven her for all those years she missed. She was proud of him but they did not have the typical mother and son relationship. Too many years had passed." 

"Yes, Greg told me his mother always took his brothers away when he came to visit," Dorian glared. "His father and his oldest sister were the ones he was closest too." 

"I saw the bond they had," Varric remembered. "And during a night of drinking, Trev told me that he saved his father and his sister Marie from her her brutish husband." 

"Yes," Dorian set his goblet down. "That was one of the first things he revealed to me when we got together." 

A few weeks after they gotten together, they were laying in bed when Greg opened up that the Inquisition was not his first experience at killing. When he was seventeen and after successfully passing his harrowing, he no longer had to have a templar present during his visits home. His oldest sister had married the son of another prominent Ostwick family. It was a union his mother arranged and it was not a happy one. One day after being dropped off by the templars in front of his sister's estate, he had heard yelling and found a servant cowering outside. He rushed inside and found his father on the floor and his sister fighting off her husband. Greg killed him with lightening but his father and Marie made it look like an accident and nobody ever found out. They were always close but when he saved them, it bonded them. Marie's relationship with their mother deteriorated after that. Greg's sister had preferred the company of women and after a year of fake grieving, started a relationship with a dwarven woman, Jacinda. 

"Marie asked about you," Varric grinned. "She saw one of Trev's sketches of you and he only told her how he'd never find someone like you again." 

"I certainly never found anyone like him," Dorian sighed. 

"You want him back don't you Sparkler?" Varric smiled. 

"I want to help him heal Varric. I don't even know if he'd even want me again." 

"Oh come on Sparkler. He may not admit it but he didn't just come to Tevinter to be ambassador." 

"He wanted to leave the south to protect Callie." 

"Cassandra invited him and Callie to live as long as he wanted in Skyhold. He chose Maevaris's offer because he wanted to see you. It may not appear that way but you are part of his past, you are part of him and he's a part of you whether you believe in that sort of stuff." 

"Varric what would you say if I told you Solas visited me in a dream and warned me about Greg's current state. I also saw Callie in a dream before meeting her." 

"How is Chuckles doing?" Varric poured himself a drink. "You know Cassandra is on the warpath when it comes to him. " 

"Varric, why aren't you reacting? I just said Solas came to me in a dream and that I saw Callie and you are not even reacting." 

"Sparkler, I've seen a lot of shit. _Nothing_ surprises me anymore. If Solas appeared to you in a dream it means he knows what happened and felt you can be the only who can help Trev. Chuckles may have disappeared but he and Trev always got along." 

"He only appeared to me once and after that I've been able to see Greg and Callie in some other dreams. I saw his family's massacre. I saw Cole save Callie. I spoke with Callie before meeting her." 

"I was in Ansburg dealing with some merchant guild bullshit when I heard what happened," Varric shook his head. "I was at the funeral and the private reception Josephine arranged for the nobility to pay their condolences. I was there when Mae offered him the ambassador position and Trev didn't even hesitate. He accepted it immediately. And I know deep down one of his reasons for taking it was that he wanted to see you. " 

"Greg has said he does not want to interfere in my life though." 

"Thats because he sent out some of the Divine's spies to check on you when you stopped writing. He was concerned your dear old dad may have done something. He found out you moved on and were seeing some asshole. Trev had his little fling with Bull, eventually left Skyhold and moved on and ended up courting another asshole. Its funny how that always works." 

"He did that?" Dorian sank against his chair. "Maker! I was a fool Varric. I thought I had to set an example." 

"Of course you did. You thought you'd come back to Tevinter and find a nice Tevinter man to share your life with. Things **_never_** work out the way we want them to Sparkler." 

"But there has been change. I was the inspiration for several arranged marriages never taking place. Theres a female magister living openly with another a woman. Several men are out now. The daughter of another magister has walked away from her family to wed the man she truly loves. But it slowed down and its _**not**_ enough." 

"What did you expect?" Varric folded his arms. 

"I thought it would be like what I had with Greg. He was so free with his affection and he didn't care what anyone thought. We'd be outside or during one of those war table sessions when everybody was called in and he put an arm around me or we'd be in camp and he let me wrap my arms around him. Remember that time I lead the group to that Venatori stronghold while Greg had to deal with some political matters? He was outside when we arrived back at Skyhold and kissed me...right in front of everyone. Sure people are free to be with who they want to be now but its just not how I thought it would be. Everyone is just so stiff and formal when they're out in public." 

"Thats how it always is Sparkler," Varric chuckled. "And lets be honest, Greg spoiled you and you spoiled him." 

"Did you by chance meet the other man Greg was seeing?" Dorian looked at him. 

"I did," Varric nodded. "Byron was a boring and arrogant fool. He owns many businesses in the Free Marches. Aside from playing chess, they really didn't have much in common. I think he was mainly using Trev to elevate his status. He did care for Greg's closeness to his family, especially his niece. I was there when he ended it with Byron." 

"What happened?" 

"Greg was watching Callie while her parents were away and she was drawing pictures on some parchment. She wanted to show one of her pictures to Trev when we were playing cards and Byron...snapped at her. She ran off to her room and Trev was furious. He politely excused himself from the table, saying he need to have a word with Byron. Byron looked terrified as he followed Trev out of the room. Ten minutes later I heard a door slam and peered out the window to see Byron getting in his carriage and riding off. Another ten minutes later Trev came back in the room holding Callie in his arms and she started showing her the picture she made."

"Greg possesses far more restraint than I would have. I would have set the man's pants on fire as he left," Dorian declared. 

"I see that Rosie has had quite affect on you," Varric winked. 

"Rosie?" Dorian looked at him. 

"My nickname for Callie," Varric explained with a chuckle. "She had these rosy cheeks when I met her. Rosie is also the name of my character for the children book series I'm writing." 

"You mean to tell me the great Varric Tethras is writing fairy tales for children?" Dorian put his hands on his hips. 

"Hey now! There is nothing wrong with branching out," Varric retorted 

"Sera and Callie are coming to you Dorian!" 

Dorian and Varric turned to see Cole standing before them looking frantic. 

"He ran out to the field, his grief coming out of him like a storm. His hurt is squeezing the life out of him." 

"Nice to see you too kid," Varric shook his head 

Dorian was about to say something but was distracted by the crying coming from the hall. 

"Dorian!" Sera called. 

"Callie!" Dorian and Varric looked at eachother before heading out to the hallway. 

"Thank the bloody Maker," Sera sighed as Callie cried in her arms. 

"What happened?" Varric asked. 

"There was some news from the south." Sera rubbed Callie's back. "Remember Sutherland and his merry little band?" 

"They're dead." Dorian realized 

"And there was some other attacks. He just bloody lost it and it scared Callie." 

"Deliciola," Dorian said gently. 

Callie looked up at Dorian and held out her arms to him. Gently he gathered her in his arms. 

"Magda, Will you prepare a room for Sera and Callie," Dorian looked at the woman looking at them. 

"At once my lord," Magda bowed and motioned for Sera to follow her. 

"I'll be up with Callie in a moment," Dorian looked at little girl as she buried her face against his shoulder. 

"Hey Rosie," Varric said gently. 

"The bad lady wants to hurt Uncle Gweg," Callie cried. 

"What bad lady?" 

"She's with Uncle Gweg in my dreams. She floats and dances around him. She touches him but she's screams. She's bad. Please help uncle Gweg." 

"I'm going to help him Deliciola," Dorian promised as he wiped the tears from her cheek. "Now l'm going to take upstairs to Sera and then we will go to your Uncle." 

"I will help him too Rosie," Varric said. 

"Thank you Uncle Varwick," Callie sniffled as Dorian carried her up the stairs.

"Where is he Cole?" Dorian said as he came down the stairs. 

"He's at the field behind the house, unleashing firestorm after firestorm blaming himself. _Its my fault. Its all gone wrong. Maker forgive me. "_

"Cole, I don't care what Bull and Mae are doing. Tell him Greg is in trouble and tell Mae to have her covered carriage ready." 

Dorian turned and hurried out the door and raced toward the field behind Alexius's house praying he would get their on time. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Dorian arrived in time to see Greg drop to his knees as the last flaming border fell to the ground.  
"Amatus let me help you."  
"Oh Maverick if only you could." 

Dorian let out a sigh. Maverick was Greg's pet name for him. It was a southern term for people not scared to cross the line of conformity and who live by their own rules. He loved it when Greg called him that.  
"I've reshaped the world but lost...everything that mattered. I couldn't save my family."  
"You have Callie, Amatus. She needs you. I...." Dorian paused.  
"She deserves better and when she's old enough to learn the truth...she will never forgive me."  
"Bullshit! When Callie gets older she's going to understand a bunch of zealots afraid of change murdered her family."  
"I should have known!" Greg lamented. "I should have not listened to my father. I should have hired more guards, mercenaries even. They would be alive now. Callie would have her parents."  
"Amatus," Dorian said gently. "You didn't want to upset your father. I know what thats like."  
"I know you would understand Maverick but..." Greg held out his hand. "This damn anchor! I've seen their slaughter. It haunts me every bloody time I sleep. I can't stop it."  
"You need to let go of your grief Amatus," Dorian held out his hand.  
"No. I've hurt enough people. I don't want to hurt you." Greg raised up his arms preparing to unleash another firestorm.  
"Hey Boss." Bull emerged from the bushes and just as Greg turned, knocked him out with his right hand. 

"I said I wanted help! I didn't want him dead!" Dorian rushed to him. 

"He's not dead but he'll be out for a good few hours." Bull rubbed his hand. 

"The carriage is ready Dorian," Mae said as she walked over to him. "Where did you want to go?" 

Dorian sat on the ground and pulled Greg into his lap. He felt like he had come from a long journey as he gently brushed the hair out of Greg's face the take his hand. 

"Dorian?" 

"We need to go to my gandmother's," Dorian looked up at them. "Her estate is big, secluded and she will know what to do." 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

"You know Dorian this was not the way I wanted to meet your young man," Lena Pavus walked over to the unconscious man and placed her hand on his head. 

A retired enchanter who specialized in spirit magic, Lena Pavus lived on sixteen hundred acres of land eighty miles outside of Qarinus where she spent her days wine making, writing tomes, and exploring the connection between dreams and the Fade. In her youth she was a Tevinter spy but her experiences in the south made her believe that Tevinter needed to change and she encouraged Dorian to follow his own path. The only time she was truly angry with him was when he fled to the South without her help. Dorian didn't involve her for she already had a tumultuous relationship with his father. 

"He's not my young man yet grandmother," Dorian looked at her. "Now that I've told you everything can you tell me what can I do to save him?" 

"Grief is in an insidious monster," Lena shook her head. "Even the strongest can be overcome by it. You've seen it with Alexius." 

"He's not Alexius grandmother." 

"No," Lena agreed. Grief effects everyone in different ways. Your man is human and losing his family has weakened him By everything you've said, its obvious a despair demon has been feeding off of him when he dreams. This despair demon is not going to be like what you saw when sealing those rifts. It will be smarter and stronger. You will need every ounce of resolve to help him fight it and when you come out of the Fade he must let go of his grief because it will only happen again." 

"But what if he doesn't want to fight it?" Dorian looked up at her. 

"Then he will die," Lena looked at Greg. "The demon will consume him to the point where he will just not wake up." 

"No it won't," Dorian declared. "Callie needs him. I need him. No despair demon is going to take him from us! 

\---------------------

**To Be Continued**


	4. Saving Gregory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family secrets are revealed as Dorian readies himself to save Gregory and the journey into the Fade brings surprise help.

Dorian watched as Gregory stirred in his sleep. His grandmother and put a powerful spell on him that prevented him from going into the Fade while sleeping. Once he was ready to enter the Fade, she would break that spell.  
“You really love him,” Lena smiled as she entered the room.  
“I never stopped loving him,” Dorian sighed. “Next to you and Alexius before he went mad with grief, Gregory was the only other person to believe in me. I went to the South with the determination to stop Alexius and the Venatori which would help bring on the beginning of Tevinter’s redemption. I never thought I’d meet the man I would want to spend the rest of my days with.”  
“The Maker works in mysterious ways my boy,” Lena smiled.  
“Indeed he does,” Dorian glanced back towards Greg. “But I’m not saving him just for me. His niece needs him.”  
“This is making me remember how you saved me,” Lena put an arm around him.  
“Grandmother, I don’t remember saving you,” Dorian helped her to the chair before sitting down.  
“You were very young at the time and its time... you learn the _truth_. Do you have any memories of your Aunt Melania?” 

Melania was his father’s twin sister. She died when he was six years old so his memories of her were vague at best.  
“I remember she’d read me stories and sing to me when I was lonely and she always smelled like lilacs.”  
“That was my Melania,” Lena smiled. “She loved you so much.”  
“Father never talked about her after she died and I don’t even think I know how she died.”  
“And its time you knew the truth and how you saved me so long ago,” Lena said somberly. “You see I understand grief and I can feel Gregory’s anguish because... I saw your aunt die.”  
“Grandmother,” Dorian took her hand.  
“Your grandfather had arranged Melania to marry into another powerful family. She should have been married years earlier but had fought all attempts of being matched to the proper family. One day your grandfather simply had enough and imprisoned her. He was going to…”  
“He used blood magic and it killed her,” Dorian angrily interrupted.  
“No,” Lena shook her head and wiped her eyes. “She managed to break free and made it to the roof. I got there in time for her to tell me she was sorry and before I could do anything she…. immolated herself.”  
“She killed herself? Just to avoid being married? But…why?”  
“Your aunt... loved another woman. Your grandfather did not approve and at the time I was powerless to stop him.”  
“Why…didn’t you tell me?”  
“Your grandfather forbade me and your father from speaking of it. I was also still at the point of my life where I was terrified of him, he was twenty years older and was powerful enough to make people... _disappear._ I was also ashamed. She was my daughter. I should have done something and I _failed_ her.”  
“Wait. This was the time you stayed in your bed,” Dorian realized. “Father and mother said you were sick and I was not to disturb you. When they were gone my governess would let me see you.”  
“You would crawl into my bed with your books wanting me to read you a story and eventually you would be the one to tell me stories. You never gave up and one day I realized life was worth living because I had you. You _saved_ me Dorian. I want you to love Gregory and not hide it from the world. I want you to have the life Melania _should_ have had.”  
“Now I understand why you accepted it so easily when I told you.”  
“You are my grandson. I _don't care_ who you want to love as long as you're happy. And while I will always love your father, a part of me will never forgive what he was planning to do to you and I will always wish you would have told me.”  
“Oh Grandmother,” Dorian reached over and hugged her. “You and father had enough conflict as it is and the one thing I did not want to do is burden you with more.”  
“Whats done is done my boy,” Lena kissed his cheek. “It’s time to focus on saving Gregory. This despair demon will be _unlike_ anything you encountered. You can’t defeat it on your own…he either has to want help or kill it on his own.”  
“I know and I will be careful,” Dorian promised.  
“I’ve had the beach outside your villa prepared for the ritual. When Greg wakes up, there is no telling what his reaction will be.”  
“That’s a good idea,” Dorian agreed. “He’ll have nowhere to run when he finally confronts his grief.”  
“Shall we get your Qunari friend to bring him?”  
“Yes, Bull will do it,” Dorian stood up. “We’ll stay at the villa afterwards.”  
“I’ve already had it cleaned, the rooms prepared and the kitchen stocked,” Lena smiled.  
“Thank you grandmother,” Dorian reached over and hugged her. “What would I do without you?”  
  
“You’re doing just fine on your own,” Lena patted his cheek. “Now lets get on with this. I want to meet Gregory. He is after all the man who captured my grandson’s heart.” “Let’s go find Bull then,” Dorian sighed and took her hand.

Dorian watched as Bull gently placed Gregory on the blanket and step away.  
"Thank you Bull," Dorian nodded as he sat down on the blanket. "Go back to my Villa, help yourself to a drink.  
"Be careful in there," Bull said. 

Dorian watched as Bull made his way up the path then looked back at his grandmother who was conversing with the mages that worked with her.  
"Are you ready Dorian?" Lena turned to look at him.  
"Yes," Dorian said he proceeded to get comfortable on the blanket.  
"I want you to take Gregory's hand and close your eyes," Lena instructed as she sat down on a chair. "Listen to the sound of waves beating against the shore and focus on your love for Greg." 

"Amatus," Dorian closed his eyes. "I'm bringing you back...whether you like it for not." 

\---------------------------- 

_Dorian found himself on a winding wooded path. Seeing smoke in the distance made him realize he was close to the ruins of the Trevelyan estate.  
"Amatus," Dorian called. _

_Several wraith appeared before him but they were quickly dispatched before he got the chance to fight them off._

_"You didn't think I was going to let you do this alone did you?"_

_Dorian turned to see a young woman smiling at him and he realized it was his grandmother...as there was a similar portrait of her in one the libraries.  
_

_"Grandmother? What are you doing here? And why..."  
_

_"I came to help you Dorian."_

_"But you look so different. Don't get me wrong. You look beautiful but its not what I expected."_

_"Dorian this is the Fade," Lena chuckled. "I'm **not** going to waste a trip into the Fade looking like my real age." _

_"I'm glad you're here," Dorian took her hand. "We're close to the Trevelyan estate...whats left of it that is."_

_"Who is that over there?"_

_Dorian looked to see a woman walking towards them and as she got closer he realized it was Marie._ _"That is Gregory's older sister."_  


_"Maker's breath!" Lena exclaimed. "This is absolutely remarkable."_

_"Please help my brother," Marie's voice echoed around them. "Hes in the ruins and that demon is circling him."_  
_"We'll save him," Dorian promised._

_Dorian and Lena made there way to the ruins and found Gregory kneeling down as the desire demon caressed his cheek before moving around him._

_"Fasta vass!"_

_His grandmother was right, this desire demon was unlike anything he had seen before. It was twice the size he was accustomed to and more monstrous looking._  
_"Gregory's anguish fed it well," Lena remarked._

_The desire demon hissed and screeched when seeing them, summoning a multitude of demons to attack them. Dorian watched in awe as his grandmother destroyed them._

_"Talk to him Dorian."_

_"Amatus," Dorian began. "I'm_ **real** and here for you."  
  
_"Oh please," Gregory laughed. "There is still enough of me left to know you are_ **not** real."  
  
_"I am **real** Amatus. I've been here even before you arrived in Tevinter. It hurts to see you in so much pain." _

_"Maverick," Greg looked up at Dorian and his eyes widened in shock at the realization._

_"You need to get **away!** I'm cursed," He cried out. "I've lost enough at is." _

_"I'm **not** leaving Amatus. Your family is gone and from talking to some of them, it makes me wish I had a family like yours." _

_"You.... talked to them?"_  


_"Indeed I did. Some of them are so worried for you they have not joined the Maker's side."_  


_"I want them back!" Greg yelled. "I had all these plans. I should have known they would be targets. I should have increased security around the estate." ___

_"Amatus, You did not want to upset your father. Believe me I of all people _know_ whats that like. I spent years trying to please him before I stopped giving a damn. You need to come out of this. You have your niece to think about. She needs you." _

_"She's better off without me," Greg looked away._

_"Festis bei umo canavarum! You stupid selfish man," Dorian went over to Greg and pulled him up. "I will die with you before I let this demon consume you."_

_The despair demon screamed and Dorian and Greg found themselves surrounded by terror demons._  


_"Dorian," Lena called. "Its regained its strength and I don't have enough in me to help you."_

_"This is it," Dorian looked at Greg. "If you die. I die! And your niece will be **alone**. Is that what you want?" _

_"No!!!"_

_Dorian and Gregory turned to see Callie run towards them. They both gasped as she struck a wraith with her hand, instantly destroying it._

_"Don't you hurt Uncle Gweg and Dorwian!" Callie shouted._

_The desire demon lurched towards Callie and as she jumped towards it, it moved back."_

_"It doesn't know what to make of her," Lena called._

_"Callie! No!" Gregory broke free from Dorian and faced the demon. He put a barrier on her and turned to the demon. "I won't let you take her."_

_And at that moment they fought the demon. Dorian glanced to see his grandmother fighting off the other demons and was surprised to see Callie kill another wraith. Greg let out a yell as he fought the despair demon with every ounce of strength he had. The demon let out a final scream after their final blows, knocking them back as it exploded._

_An eerie silence engulfed them and Dorian sat up to see Greg sweep Callie into his arms. He walked over to them as the ruins slowly faded around them changing to what the estate looked like before the massacre._

_"Callie," Greg brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. "I don't understand how you're here."_

_"I did not want it to hurt you or Dorwian, Uncle Gweg," Callie looked up at him._

_"Oh Callie, I am so sorry," Greg held her close._

_Dorian looked to see Marie in the distance and looked at Greg and realized it would not be long now._

_"Amatus, you **need** to say goodbye. You have loved ones here who need to move on just as you do."_

_Gregory set Callie down and she immediately ran to Marie._

_"I don't want to say goodbye."_

 _"I know but your family will **always** be with you. They will always be part of you and Callie. _

_Dorian watched as Greg walked towards Marie and saw several other of his family members appear. He felt his grandmother's arm around him and he turned to look at him._

_"Love is the most powerful magic in existence," Lena said._

_"Indeed it is grandmother," Dorian smiled_

_"You better wake up now Dorian," Lena snapped her finger. "You aren't finished yet."_

\------------------------------------------- 

Dorian sat up and looked toward his grandmother who was already walking back toward the carriage with her mages.  
"Grandmother?" 

"We will talk later my boy, you still have work to do." 

Dorian looked down at Greg and watched as he slowly opened his eyes then sat up. He looked around and then at him before suddenly bolting toward the water. 

"Its alright amatus," Dorian called out as he ran after him. "You're safe." 

Greg dropped to his knees as the water swirled around him and Dorian quickly caught up with him. 

"My father told me he was always proud of me," Greg said. "My sister just wants me to be happy and that she'll always be with me. My brother told me I will make a good father to Callie, _his_ daughter." 

"And you will be," Dorian knelt down beside him. 

Dorian felt his heart began to ache as Greg started to weep. He reached out to him and the man quickly collapsed in his arms. 

"I am just so tired Dorian," Greg sobbed. "I'm so tired." 

"We can go back to my villa and you can sleep as _long_ as you want. I'll take care of you." 

"I do not even think I have the energy to get up now." 

"We can stay here for awhile if you like," Dorian said gently as he held Gregory. 

"Just don't leave me," Greg moved closer against him. 

"I'll _never_ leave you Amatus," Dorian said as he wrapped his arms around him. 

\------------------------------ 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
